Darkest Dawn
by Atrum Equitus
Summary: After the first Oblivion Crisis the dragonfires were restored but a deranged Altmer has breached them once again. Now all of Oblvion has erupted in all out war. and now Nirn is the battlegorund. The world is in ruins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Khat'ak stood at the ledge of dive rock overlooking the smoking ruins of Bruma the city that during the Oblivion crisis so many lives had been sacrificed for. He clenched his fist. The armies of Dagon were ransacking the city.

"No more bloodshed today demon"

Khat'ak ran and jumped from the ledge and free fell through the air. He flipped at last minute and landed knelling on the ground with his fist buried in the dirt. Outside Bruma several Dremora and a daedroth turned to see what had just dropped form the sky. The dust began to settle.

"What is that exit mortal and meet your doom"

The dust parted to reveal a man standing with his head bowed wearing a black leather trench coat. He held a black sword in his hand.

"who are you speak!"

Khat'ak spoke.

"I am the darkness of eternity, I am heresy, the forbidden soul." He began to slowly raise his head. "I am the end of this incursion." His eyes snapped open glowing bright red. "Die!"

He sprung forward stabbed the first one in the chest and fired a large magicka blast killing the second then spun kicked the third and jumped and scissor kicked the daedroth breaking it's neck. He turned to the stunned Dremora he had kicked.

"To many have perished in this pointless war too many now it will end no more bloodshed daedra your war is with me now come get me!"

The Dremora got up screamed and ran at him. Khat'ak remained still. The Dremora got closer. Khat'ak readied his Dremora was almost on top of him. Khat'ak spun with his sword. The Dremora ran right past him. The Dremora was momentarily confused. He turned to attack Khat'ak who had his back turned to him but his upper body fell to the ground.

Khat'ak raised his sword and jumped over the walls of Bruma and landed on top of a Dremora mage he sliced the other to his left and decapitated the one to his right and blasted a powerful blast of magicka at the one directly in front of him he then threw his sword in the air. He began to gather energy. All at once the fires of Bruma darkened and lightning struck the ground, rain beat down torrentially. Then Khat'ak held in his hands a massive red ball of magical energy. He shouted to the heavens

"I am not a god I am not an angel not because of my lack of goodness but because I will not stand by and let this desecration continue!"

Khat'ak fired the blast into the air and all the Dremora looked into the sky. Then all were struck down by the three hundred bolts of lightning that struck out from it's centre.

"The remaking of this world is it hand and I am it's moulder ,the new creator I am Khat'ak!"

The sky returned to normal and Bruma was safe…for now.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Princes

Dagon banged his fists upon his throne. He remembered Khat'ak the traitor. This hero would not best him. He had underestimated one hero before and that hero defeated him and became that gibbering fool Sheogorath.

"Valkynaz Markynaz and Kynmarchers go forth and destroy this world as you see fit spare no one all must fall before the dawn of the new day. Let this world burn!"

Dagon thought to himself._ If you want to be a hero lets see you save the world from this Khat'ak._ Dagon let out a laugh that could be heard throughout his realm chilling all his subjects and victims to the core.

Molag Bal sat back in his chair in the newly expanded cold harbour which now encompassed all of Summerset Isles.

"Well Dagon's thralls are busy chasing that trash Khat'ak I can take my revenge on some wayward souls and then advance my territory into Valenwood then maybe even Cyrodill itself."

Molag reached out his arm and thousands of his kin marched forward the vampires.

"Go forth and feed. Feed my children feed the lord Molag Bal commands it."

Malacath stood with Mephala and Peryite atop the Valus Mountains over looking the burning of numerous villages and cities to the west Chorrol burned to the east the drunken gang infested Cheydinhal was reduced to rubble. And north possibly the most heart breaking the imperial city usually a white glowing gem of purity and order burned a fiery red lake Rumare had turned the colour of blood and the sky followed suit the wind lashed and battled with the numerous fires to no avail the world was burning.

"Milady never have I witnessed such a glorious spectacle." Said Malacath

Peryite ignored Malacath. _The fool dared to speak as though he was on par with me!_

Mephala turned to Malacath.

"There is one other "spectacle" I'd like you to see milord."

Peryite felt ready to vomit.

Malacath and Mephala left into the woods behind them. Peryite saw the damage done and saw what the world was becoming.

"What is it all for?" he asked.

Sheogorath sat laughing in his throne. Haskill turned to him.

"Milord may I enquire as to what is so hysterically hilarious"

Sheogorath smiled at Haskill and then laughed as Haskill began to cringe. Then Sheogorath laughed even harder.

"Yep ya smelled it Haskill didn't ya now don't tell me that's not funny."

Haskill waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yes frightfully so milord frightfully so."

Then a golden saint ran in covered in blood. Sheogorath knew it was a bad sign. _I haven't seen one of these girls run since I overate at that sweet-roll feast or was it sweet-troll anyway phew that was messy._

"Lord Sheogorath"

Sheogorath cut her off mid-sentence.

"Quiet I'm tryin' to discern the difference between a sweet-roll feast and a sweet-troll feast."

Then Sheogorath remembered what sparked this question.

"Oh right ya have somethin' important to say."

The auriel was relieved.

"My lord the armies of Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal are at the gates of madness. What shall we do?"

Sheogorath seemed annoyed.

"Tell them to come back later I'm busy just now!"

Haskill turned to Sheogorath.

"Uh milord they're the _enemy_ not allies."

Sheogorath was stunned by this news.

"Oh well in that case ready me armour and signal the Mazken and Auriel. We're goin' to teach them what happens when they come into ma realm without askin' or even knockin' on the door. I mean really how rude can ya get!"

The Auriel ran to the top of New Sheoth palace and sounded a horn only the Mazken and Auriel could hear. A signal for war.

"Oh and Haskill." Haskill looked prepared for what was sure to be an important task. "Water me plants well am gone they get awfully lonely when not in my presence." Haskill was subtly annoyed but he tried not to let it show.

"Yes I live to serve"

Sheogorath exited the door. Haskill began franticly trying to get rid of the smell.

"By the mad god that's rank."

Hircine stood watching the Nord run he had been a notorious killer in Skyrim his name was Dreg Van Isleif he favoured a battle axe enchanted with the soul of the man who killed his wife. He called it Ludicer meaning Arbiter. A werewolf ran at him and Dreg screamed and ducked under it's swipe and spun slicing open it's gut he then spun kicked it in the face. The creature turned around holding it's gut and roared. It placed both hands on Dreg's shoulders. It prepared to lay into him. Dreg kicked the beast in the groin. It released a light dog like yelp and keeled over. Dreg chuckled and raised his axe above his head and buried it in the beast's back.

"Is this the best you can throw at me Hircine bah hunter my foot this is child's play."

Hircine chuckled to himself this warrior was good and brave he had challenged a God. Hircine raised his hand and two huge dogs and five of Mehrunes Dagon's Dremora rose from the ground.

"Bring it!"

Dreg ran forward and brought his axe up slicing the throat of the dog. Then a Dremora tried to slice him from behind. Dreg turned around and elbowed the Dremora in the chest. The being staggered back. Dreg punched him in the face then kicked him in the chest. Then he brought his axe down on his shoulder. He could hear the faint sounds of running behind him. He turned around pushed a button on his wrist and a huge blade impaled the pouncing dog from his wrist blade. Then he put his axe on his back. He activated the other blade on his left arm and crossed them over his chest. The Four remaining Dremora rushed forward he stopped one sword with one side blade and kicked one Dremora who had managed to circle behind him. He then thrust his right arm under his left impaling the other Dremora. The one he was blocking began to push harder then. Dreg recited an ancient blessing.

"Father give me strength, mother give me compassion, brother give me knowledge, sister give me wisdom and Ysmir give me the knowledge to know the difference!"

Dreg began pushing back the Dremora till it fell to it's knees then it's blade cracked and snapped.

"Grant me a warrior's death mortal."

Dreg placed both blades in a crossed fashion on the Dremora's throat. He crossed the blades. The Dremora fell down minus it's head. This left only one. It ran at him slicing at his midsection. He caught the blade between the cross of his blades. Then he pushed the blades closer together and began to spin. The Dremora lost balance and flew into a wall. Dreg killed him well he was down.

Hircine chuckled then laughed malevolently.

"Dreg van Isleif of Skyrim I name thee my champion!"

Dreg turned to the pedestal atop which Hircine sat watching the battle.

"Fine so long as I get to kill things I'm happy."

To

Be

Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkest Dawn Chapter three**

**The Archer**

Vella Barn stood hidden in the trees. Her black outfit masked by the cover of night but then again it had felt like an eternity since she had seen the sun. She readied her bow.

"Where are the rest mortal, where are your children?"

The Dremora were interrogating a young woman.

"I don't know please they ran away when the fires started."

The Dremora picked her up by the throat and held her to his face.

"Then you are of no further use!"

The woman's eyes were filled with fear. Then an arrow head stopped inches from her face. The Dremora fell down dead. She took the opportunity and ran. There was an other one obviously of lower status judging by the shortness of the hair and horns. He had to be at most a kynmarcher. He stood next to a tree. Then two arrows struck him in the shoulders nailing him to the tree. Then a further two in his legs and two pierced his short horns. The Dremora screamed and struggled.

Vella walked out of the shadows. Her amber hair reached down her back and her brown eyes shone in the moonlight. She had her red bow on her back. She unsheathed her daedric dagger. She held it to the crucified Dremora's throat.

"You're gonna tell me everything I need to know. Right!"

The Dremora spat on her. Vella took her knife to the Dremora's hand and cut of his finger.

"Mortal you will pay we will hunt you like the dog you are and lord Dagon will welcome your soul in Oblivion!"

Vella seemed unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah heard it all before and I have to say I've fought mud crabs more fearsome than you!"

Vella slapped the Dremora back and forth each blow a blow to his honour.

"Tell me demon where is Dagon and where are your forces stationed what gate?"

The Dremora looked at her and began to laugh.

"You think you can attack Lord Dagon mortal fahahaha Sheogorath has touched you. You are insane."

Vella pulled her bow quick as a flash and fired an arrow in the Dremora's groin. Then two more.

"Yeah _now_ try reciting that threat."

The Dremora spoke in a trembling voice

"The dread tower is where we will meet but it will do you little good Lord Dagon will crush you mortal now grant me a warriors death."

Vella put her bow on her back.

"mmm Nope."

Vella walked away

"Release me release me mortal I command you!"

Vella's anger soared. She pulled her bow.

"Command this!"

She fired the arrow it flew through the air and

Hit the Dremora, bursting his stomach. The acids would leak out and dissolve his being from the inside out.

"How's that _warrior._"

Vella put her bow back on and walked away as the Dremora began to wail in agony.

Vella Barn was the daughter of the legendary archer Wind scythe who had managed to single handed close two Oblivion gates during the great Oblivion crisis. Vella was an Altmer she wasn't as 'stuck up' as some of her Kin but she was good with a bow and she knew it. She had entered the arena reached myrmidon and didn't see the point in going on, no competition. She joined the fighters guild reached Guardian rank then all this happened she had a limited knowledge of destruction and alteration but she only reached journeyman in each of these skills she didn't see the point in having a magical bow if her shots were already so good they killed instantly anyway, unless she didn't want it to. She took a glance back at her Dremora friend. _Burn you sadistic monster burn._ She thought.

For most of her life after that she moved from city to city fighting and saving what little she could but she was only one against thousands. She had seen her entire family burnt alive by flame atronachs and her husband torn limb from limb by clanfears. They would be ninety eight years married by now. She felt a strong pang of grief. After that dark day, the day that Kvatch was ransacked. She walked through the mountains watching Oblivion gates open up all over Cyrodill she had heard of a great war being waged by the daedra in Summerset and then Morrowind and that both lands had been levelled. That day the sky turned red ,the clouds black and she never saw daylight again. At first it was just Dagon and his dead lands which invaded but then portals to Mephala's realm, Malacath's ash pits, Hircine's realm even peryite's realm. Vella had no doubt the God's had forsaken her she had prayed to Akatosh, to Dibella to Julianos. Even Stendarr father of mercy but no help came her family was butchered her city burnt and her soul stolen. _The god's may have forsaken Nirn but I won't._ She vowed. So in the fires of Kvatch she forged a bow with the bones of the very Daedra that stole her family. She then drenched it in blood of the fallen so as to never forget who she thought for. Then she hunted Daedra all over Cyrodill. She hunted Dremora, scamps, clanfears werewolves of Hircine, and the reapers of Molag Bal. She had amassed a kill count of two hundred and forty nine. Vella raised her hand. _Wait for it. _Then the Dremora released a loud fading cry then a death rattle. _Two hundred and fifty_. She remembered the day Bruma fell the screams could be heard all over Cyrodill she didn't know why the Dremora attacked it so viciously. Perhaps because it was the city that got away in the original Oblivion Invasion. Bruma was attacked by the siege crawler but stopped by the champion of Cyrodill, god rest his soul. He was presumed dead at the end of the crisis after he entered the portal within Niben bay and never returned. The portal was said to lead to Sheogorath's realm, the shivering isles. Perhaps if he had never left things would be different now. Vella crushed the thought. The champion wasn't Altmer he would be dead or close to it by now. She always found it hard to understand how anyone could only live for a hundred years. The Altmer lived much longer life spans but were renowned for being arrogant and apathetic a lot of the worst mass murderers of all time like Mannimarco king of worms and Mancar Cameron herald of the Oblivion crisis and now Baradon Kael the serial killer who used magic to bring these devils to Mundus. Were all Altmer. _The cur should rot in hell for what he did._

Vella felt the ground shake. Then a huge ovular rock with jagged edges and a glowing red centre appeared in front of her. She cursed and rolled to the side and dived behind a rock.

"An Oblivion Gate!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkest Dawn **

**Chapter four**

**The Assassin**

Arakna krell overlooked the burning village. His target stood in the middle a Dremora by the name of Jah'tuk he was a Valkynaz the highest attainable rank for a Dremora. _This will be tough maybe tougher than that arena hero last year. _He thought. He walked in his stolen Daedric armour towards the group of Dremora standing guard around him. He was an Argonian his lands of Black marsh were destroyed upon the first invasion of Cyrodill. His height added to the authenticity of his disguise so no Dremora in front of him questioned him. Arakna stood in front of the first Dremora who spoke in a deep authoritative voice.

"What do you want Caitiff?"

Arakna punched the Dremora in the face. The Dremora fell backwards and all the others attempted to restrain him but Arakna turned and elbowed him across the face Then one more ran at him and Arakna punched him in through the chest. The daedric Armour Arakna wore increased his strength to super Argonian heights. Then the last one ran at him and Arakna kicked him up into the air and blew him up with a firepower. That left only Jah'tuk. The demon pulled his sword and rushed at Arakna. Arakna in a flash pulled his dagger and sliced at Jah'tuk's throat the Dremora fell forward then his head fell off. Arakna turned and saw the Dremora were onto him. He ran with speed enchantments on his boots and greaves. He was faster than anyone else in Cyrodill. A Dremora hunting party tried to block his path. He jumped grabbed a tree branch spun round and began jumping from tree branch to tree branch until there was nowhere else to go he raised his arms by his side and began free falling through the air and then he landed fist first in the dirt and began running again until he reached a small rural settlement that had been ravaged. He ran into town. He saw a broken charred doll lying on the ground. He held back tears the whole atmosphere in the settlement reeked of loss. He walked into one of the buildings where a whole family hung from the ceiling. Arakna opened the door to the basement and hid. He didn't work for the Morag Tong or the Dark Brotherhood he was freelance. He pulled of his helmet and gauntlets and looked in a broken mirror that lay on the ground. Arakna stood as tall as all other Argonians he had blood red skin with a jet black back and this continued in the form of stripes on his tail. He had a mane of horns around the top of his skull. Each increasing in size as it went to the very back two which were the longest. He never had a family and now he never would there were very few Argonians left and even if there was a battalion of Argonian's this war was going to end the world every one knew it, just so few accepted it. He was approached by the dark brotherhood several times, each time they were refused Arakna's services he killed only bad people and he hated every moment of it. He wasn't a sadistic killer like the corrupt upper class made him out to be. No Arakna killed because he had seen what the world had become and it pained him so he tried to change it one life at a time. Even now when it seems insurmountable he kept fighting the darkness. He would not abandon the world to it's fate. Arakna had been called a lot of things in his life, some of them true but one thing he definitely wasn't, was a coward. He heard the Dremora enter the town.

"Search the mortal dwellings!"

Arakna opened the basement door. He walked over to the window. He watched as they pushed dead bodies aside like trash. He looked to the sky remembering daylight only to see now skies of blood and clouds of ash and when it rained it rained blood as if the very heaven's themselves were wounded and the wound wept tears. Arakna turned and looked at the hanging family. He flashed back to Black Marsh his parents and sister.

"Go Arakna be safe hide." His father said

"Open mortals Lord Dagon commands it!"

He looked at the girl he remembered his sister screaming, he looked at the woman and remembered his mother weeping over his father's corpse before they killed her. Arakna couldn't stand it any longer. He smashed through the window. He threw his knife through the air impaling the first Dremora. The other lunged at him. Arakna caught the blade and snapped it in two. He then reached into the Dremora's chest and ripped out it's beating heart. He crushed it in his hand. Then two more ran in. Arakna summoned a sword and began to cut them down he sliced one in half then brought his sword up to counter the other and kicked him in the chest and stabbed him while he was on the ground. There was no more coming he retreated from the village running through the forest. To nowhere in particular he could see the faint lines of fire everywhere around him. A year ago everything was perfect now fire everywhere. He looked to the city of what was once Cheydinhal. The castle had been flattened by an Oblivion gate. He looked to the sky. He saw the fire that filled every corner of his soul. That uncontrollable sadness, loneliness and despair.

"Why Akatosh why, why have you forsaken us!" he punched his fist through the ground.

He sat there under a tree and began to weep. For his family, his friends and the world within which he was doomed to live until the day he died. Then something clicked. _Died. He thought. _He began to take the blade out of it's scabbard. It was just a throwing knife but it would do the trick it was so long for it to leave it's scabbard. Agonising seconds It was until finally he held the knife to his own throat. Arakna grabbed his helmet and launched it across the ground. Then he held the dagger to his bare throat. He breathed heavy and his heart rate skyrocketed. _Is this right? He thought. To abandon this world to it's fate no I should keep fighting but I can't I need it to end I need to die!._ He remembered his family and all the time they spent together. He dropped the knife to the ground and buried his head in his lap.

"I'm only fifteen!"


	5. Chapter 5

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 5

Dagon's Left Hand

Khat'ak stood outside the burning ruins of Bruma. He had friends there in life. Khat'ak was angry now. He had seen to many people killed in the first Oblivion Crisis and he ran. He watched the destruction of Kvatch and still he ran. The cowardly Markynaz, How sad. Mortal men stood against the hordes of Oblivion where he had run. No more

Khat'ak shouted into the air and a black horse with red eyes appeared galloping towards him.

"Be calm Shadowmere" He said.

He sheathed his sword and climbed onto the saddle of Shadowmere and pulled the reigns. The horse galloped south east past the Jerral mountains. He reached the great forest. He could see from far away, the burning carcass of Cheydinhal.

It had only recently been invaded but it was still to long. So many had died. He got off his horse and drew his sword. He got ready to charge the gate. Then an Argonian dropped from a tree and kicked Khat'ak in the back of the neck. Khat'ak barely flinched. He turned around. The Argonian was flipping through the air. Khat'ak grabbed his leg and smashed him into a tree winding him. Khat'ak pulled off the Argonian's helmet. The warrior was only a child, no older than fifteen. He began to speak.

"End it Dremora scum I have little left to live for!" He hissed

Khat'ak dropped the Argonian to the ground. The creature was confused.

"So gonna run me through eh just make it quick."

Khat'ak threw his blade on the ground. Then he extended his arm toward the Argonian. The Argonian was now clearly confused but saw little he could do. Khat'ak grasped his hand and helped him up. Khat'ak began to speak to the Argonian.

"I am not part of Dagon's army, I deserted it during the first Oblivion crisis. My name is Khat'ak. I was a Dremora Markynaz or lord in your tongue."

The Argonian was visibly sceptical. _A traitorous Dremora? He thought._

"Why did you leave?" The Argonian asked.

Khat'ak looked at him like he was mad.

"I was forced into a hell of dire suffering and then recruited against my will to destroy the world I held dear. Would you stay?"

The Argonian never had a chance to answer as a squad of six Dremora took notice of them and ran over.

The lead Dremora stopped in front of Khat'ak.

"State your rank kinsman!"

Khat'ak eyed his blade lying on the ground. He cursed himself for dropping it. Then his mind came back to him. _Telekinesis_ he thought.

"Khat'ak lord of demons, Markynaz rank!" Speaking in the chilling Dremora shout was murder to his larynx.

The Dremora thought this over then began to laugh.

"Khat'ak the coward, Lord Dagon has placed a considerable bounty on your dishonoured head! I intend to collect."

Khat'ak pulled his blade towards him. In one quick movement he had it unsheathed. He hit the Dremora in the face with the hilt. Then he looked him in the eye.

"Collect this!" He lopped off his head

The five other Dremora took defensive positions. The first one rushed forward and Khat'ak sliced him in half. Then three had circled behind him. One stood in front with a bow aimed at Khat'ak chest. He fired an arrow. Khat'ak pulled his sword up slicing the arrow in two. And he continued upwards with the blade. He bent back slightly. The two sliced halves of the arrow hit the two Dremora at behind and to his side and his blade was buried in the head of the one behind him. All at once the Dremora fell down.

Khat'ak turned to the stunned Argonian.

"Are you all right?"

The child simply nodded. Khat'ak bent down and pulled the blade from the hand of the Dremora leader. He handed the child the blade.

"Can you defend yourself?"

The Argonian nodded.

"I've been an assassin ever since the war broke out. I've racked up at least a dozen Dremora kills, all of them important targets like Valkynazes"

"I will not lie to you it' going to be rough in here" Said Khat'ak

Khat'ak turned to walk away. He turned back to the Argonian.

"What's your name, child?"

The child looked at Khat'ak and reluctantly said.

"Arakna, Arakna Krell freelance assassin."

Khat'ak turned to walk away again. Arakna walked with them as they marched towards the city of Cheydinhal.

The gates had been blown apart. The two inns that had once stood at the gateway had been burned to the ground. The path was littered with dead guards. There were a couple of charred black bodies that lay on the ground. A large number of bodies laid outside the March Rider a blacksmith store. Then it struck him. The reason everybody's faith had been all but diminished. He looked towards the chapel in the centre of Cheydinhal. A huge lake of Lava surrounded it and a huge black structure looped around it. The windows of the chapel had been blown out. The great gate that opened on top of the castle began to rumble and yellow lines began to form from the edges to the centre. Ten squads of Dremora walked out flanked by six Daedroths five clanfears and at least a dozen scamps. Then a Dremora wearing an armour Khat'ak had never seen walked out. He held two daedric short swords. He held on his back some kind of blade but Khat'ak had never seen it before. It was the length of a claymore had hundreds of serrations and its handle had a black metal chain hanging from it. The serrations appeared to be separate from the blade on a different belt of metal. Almost as if it was supposed to move.

A scamp walked too close to the new Dremora. The Dremora grabbed the scamp by the head. He threw him in the air and pulled his large blade he held it upwards. The scamp landed spine first on the blade his arms flailed. He was still alive and writhing in agony. Then the Dremora pulled the chain. The Blade started to vibrate and the serrations moved round on the outer belt. They moved faster and faster and began to cut through the Scamp at increased speed. The poor creature screamed in agony. Blood stained the ground for twelve feet all around. Khat'ak stared in terror at the barbaric weapon. Then the Dremora pulled the chain again. The serration's stopped moving. The scamp barely alive began to close it's eyes. Then the Dremora grabbed the skull of the scamp. He crushed it in his hand. Then he pulled the scamp, by the head and threw it's misshapen body into the lake of lava to his side.

"Do any else among you wish to challenge my authority!" The Dremora looked round at the shocked crowd. "No? Then return to your tasks. Search for any survivors in the town. Any you may find bring them to me, alive or you will take their place understood!"

Khat'ak saw for the first time what he was sure he would never see, frightened Dremora.

The small army was coming his way. The lead Dremora saw him and the squads ran forward. Arakna pulled a small knife from his boot and threw it, the knife connected with the eye of one of the Dremora. The Dremora were now enraged they rushed forward. Khat'ak unsheathed his blade and ran forward. He sliced the lead one in half. He ducked under the blade of the second. He stabbed another. Arakna impaled two at once then jumped backwards avoiding another blow. Khat'ak sliced one going for Arakna. He decapitated another behind him in a quick one hundred and eighty degree turn. Then one got him in a full nelson. Arakna hit him in the face with a throwing knife. Another ran at Khat'ak. Khat'ak turned, sliced him across the chest. Then he sliced right and upwards cutting off it's arm, then across it's throat. A large number of Dremora had fallen the others were trying a different strategy. They retreated and summoned Bows. Khat'ak turned around, avoiding an arrow, he grabbed Arakna. Together they fled into the remains of the March Rider. The Dremora tried to follow but Khat'ak threw a fireball at the ground. Igniting the burning building again so the flames blocked their path. Then Khat'ak fired a spell at the wall. It exploded providing passage into what was once the fighter's guild. He took position by the door. Arakna stood further back behind a knocked over table. There was a half eaten corpse of a fighter's guild porter in the middle of the room and another man naked and crucified to the wall. Khat'ak felt a deep hatred o these beings and more importantly their master, Mehrunes Dagon. His thoughts were interrupted when two Dremora burst through the already weakened door. Khat'ak put his hand on one's shoulder and electrocuted him with a shock spell and the other was killed when Arakna's throwing knife hit him between the eyes.

Khat'ak looked outside to see the rest of the Dremora standing in line with their swords at the ready. The new Dremora walked down the middle his barbaric weapon on his back.

"I am Rhu'nar the first Dremora Rakynaz, In charge of the hunt and you Khat'ak you are my prey!"

Khat'ak was stunned that so many Dremora knew his name. He exited the building, his sword in hand. He walked towards the Rakynaz. The Rakynaz crossed his arms and unsheathed his two short blades. He roared at Khat'ak and ran forward. Khat'ak was caught off guard. He was bowled over. Rhu'nar tried to impale him. Khat'ak rolled to the side. He got up and ran towards the building. He ran up the wall and flipped backwards and landed behind the Dremora. Khat'ak sliced him across the back. The Dremora's black armour was compromised. Magical energy began to seep out off the wound. The Dremora reached his hand into the air and recited a spell and the scar healed. He turned around and tried to slice Khat'ak. Khat'ak blocked one blade and ducked under the other. Khat'ak sliced upwards knocking the other blade from the Dremora's hand. It flew into the lava. The Dremora grew annoyed and tried to bring his blade down on Khat'ak's head. Khat'ak fired a lightning spell and the Dremora glowed red. The creature absorbed the magical energy. Khat'ak kicked the Dremora in the groin. It was unaffected. The Dremora sliced at Khat'ak. Khat'ak caught the blade. He wrenched it free of Rhu'nar's grasp. His code of honour told him what to do next. He sheathed his sword. The Dremora punched at him. Khat'ak dodged and grabbed the fist. He kneed the Dremora in the gut. Rhu'nar didn't flinch. He laughed. He reached his other hand and grabbed Khat'ak's knee and threw him against the wall. Khat'ak cleared his blurred vision to see the blade of Rhu'nar's blade coming down on his chest. Khat'ak grabbed the blade between his palms. He tried to push upwards. Rhu'nar was stronger. He kicked at Rhu'nar's leg nothing happened. An image flashed over his vision, his life with his wife.

"Fight him Halon you have the strength, Use it."

Khat'ak felt stronger and suddenly his strength increased. He pushed the blade back. Then he used it as leverage to swing around and kick the demon in the face. He felt the force of the blow but continued laughing till he realised he had dropped his blade. Khat'ak took the blade and buried it up to the hilt in the Dremora's chest.

"Who's laughing now?"

Then Khat'ak pulled the chain. The blade made mince meat of the Rakynazes insides. Except as Khat'ak learned when he pulled the blade out, accompanied by a burst of mystical purple energy. He had no insides the armour was empty. The rest of the Dremora readied their weapons. Khat'ak smiled

"If that's how it's going to be bring it on!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkest Dawn **_

_**Chapter six**_

_**The Gates**_

Vella stared in awe at the Oblivion Gate that had opened inches from where she had previously stood. From the gate exited two Dremora Valkynaz and a few Scamps and clanfears, the typical hunting party. Vella placed two arrows on the notch of her bow. She sighted the sides of the heads of the Valkynaz. She fired the arrows streaked through the air and hit both Valkynaz in the side of the head. The scamps and clanfears looked around nervously, scanning the vicinity for their attacker. Then another arrow hit the scamp in the heart. His companion turned round to see what had happened and took an arrow in the head. The clanfears ran off into the woods with the remaining scamps. Vella walked towards the gate. She flicked her hair out of her face. The portal began to glow redder. Her vision flashed and she was no longer in the great forest. The spire stretched higher than she could have imagined. Dremora patrolled the outer perimeter, and the gate was guarded by two Valkynaz on each step and two Daedroths at the bottom. Getting in would be hard. She spied a rocky ledge to her left. She leapt and grabbed onto it she began to climb till she reached the top. She looked all around her. Taking In the decay of the Deadlands. She spotted another rocky incline to her left She leapt onto that one this one higher than the last. Then another placed in ascending order the sizeable columns provided just the boost she needed after twelve she looked down towards the Daedra that patrolled below. They were like ants to her. She took out her bow and affixed a length of rope to her arrow. She fired it into the side of the tower. She pulled the rope taught. She glided across it. She began to spin three hundred and sixty degrees as she grew nearer. She flipped off and landed on top of the tower. She ran towards the opening in the roof. She dropped down behind the Dremora standing guard near the Sigil Stone. She stabbed him in the back and covered his mouth. She dropped the Dremora. Vella walked towards the stone and pulled it from it's position. The whole tower began to shake. The Dremora on the bottom floor of the sigilum sanguis ran up to see the problem. Vella smiled and waved. The Dremora shouted

"Get her!"

Vella flipped over the Dremora and turned around and shot him in the head. She ran down the exploding tower. She opened the door and ran. The daedra were still following her. She ran faster. She breathed heavily. The door Vella came too was locked. She stood back and fired a fire spell at it. The door flew of it's hinges. Vella ran through and stabbed a Dremora that blocked her way. She kept running, not daring to stop then she hid behind a column. The daedra ran past the column in the opposite direction.

Vella relaxed a little then a loud creaking reminded her that the tower was falling apart. She stood back and used a strong telekinesis spell to move the blown door. _Good_ she thought _the door weakened the wall_. She began to gather magical energy. She fired another blast into the wall it exploded outwards leaving a gaping hole. She quickly looped another length of rope around her arrow and fired into a stone column. She looped her half around the column she had hid behind. Then she put her bow on her back and began to slide down the rope. She was nearing the end when the rope began to strain. The tower was falling. Vella looked back.

"Oh… shit" She said

The rope broke and Vella began to swing towards the column. She Screamed and cursed. Then she cast a shield spell that also fortified her vitality and strength. Then she impacted the column. The shield was completely shattered and her arms ached. She began to climb up and she watched the tower fall. The Dremora below struggled to understand what had destabilised the tower. Vella let out a hearty laugh at the chaos she had unleashed. She opened her eyes then looked to the east and noticed something she hadn't noticed before. A second oblivion gate. Vella sighed and readied her bow.

She found it easy to make her way to the tower the rest of the daedra were still in confusion over how the tower had fallen, the rest were crushed under it. A deep cloud of smoke had settled around the debris field. Vella looked to the crimson skies that burned or more appropriately bled. They were bright red with grey and black clouds and numerous lightning storms. Vella ran towards the front door of the tower. It was unguarded. The daedra had left. Probably searching for her. She chuckled at their folly. She walked into the bottom floor. It was perfectly round. And in the middle was the fire lake that spawned the column of fire which when coupled with the Sigil stone held the gate open. Vella didn't know where this gate was going but it wasn't going to stay. Vella turned round a corner, she walked right into a scamp. The creature yelped in surprise then tried to run. Vella grabbed it by the neck and slammed it head first into the wall then threw it into the fire lake. Vella came to a door. It opened and a tall Dremora with huge horns and black hair walked out and pulled a sword.

"For kin and Valkyn!" He shouted.

Vella dodged a swipe then she pulled her own blade. She caught the blade with her own ducked under another swipe. She elbowed the demon in the chin. Then she stabbed him in the gut. The demon lurched forward. He was still fighting he pulled the bloody dagger from his stomach and rushed forward. He was striking faster and faster. Then Vella felt her legs come up against something, the fire lake the demon charged at her with his blade raised above his head. Vella sidestepped, She kicked the tripping Dremora in the back leg then kicked him in the back he fell forward and singed his face in the fire. He lifted his head out and rushed forward with his face on fire.

"Oh you have to be joking" she said

The Dremora had dropped his blade. Instead now he just punched and missed. The Dremora punched at Vella. Vella caught his fist. She twisted it and kicked him in the spine then as he tumbled she pulled an arrow from her quiver and jumped through the air. As the Dremora rolled onto his back the last thing he ever saw was Vella's arrow coming down on his eye.

Vella continued through the tower, occasionally coming across a scamp or a Dremora. She opened another door and a massive hand threw her against the wall of the inner chamber. Vella was winded she struggled to see past the shadow that loomed over her. Then a drop of saliva on her shoulder and breath stinking of death told her, this was the enemy. She stood up and sprinted as fast as she could. The daedroth chased hungrily after her. She was losing breath but she dared not stop. One last look back at the creatures gaping maw was enough to kick her in gear. She opened the door. And tried to close it in it's face. It smashed through the door. Vella fell to the ground dazed then without even looking to see where the Daedroth was she ran further up the ramp towards the Sigilum Sanguis. She reached the door and opened it. She ran through. The Daedroth again smashed through the door. Vella staggered a little. She regained her balance and ran. She ran past the guards and the Daedroth just sent them flying. She pulled her bow and ran up the fleshy ramp to the Sigil stone. She prepared an arrow and fired at the stone it fell from it's position and the beam of fire penetrated the tower and began to tear it apart. Vella stood against the wall as the Daedroth came running at her. It pounced, she dodged. The Daedroth smashed through the wall and fell to it's death. Vella prepared another arrow and rope. She glided out of the hole, this time with grace.

The tower began to fall. And Vella ran for her only means of escape, the oblivion gate. She reached it as it began to implode. Then she found herself in Cheydinhal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Darkest Dawn**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Bane of demon's**_

Khat'ak lunged forward and buried his blade in the nearest Dremora. Then he heard a loud rumbling behind him. The Oblivion Gate had closed. Outside of it now stood a tall red headed Altmer. She ran forward firing arrows as she ran. Then she flipped through the air and pulled two knives she landed and slit the throat of two Dremora as she landed. She blocked another's blade and twisted and broke his arm then took his own blade and slashed of his head with it. Khat'ak turned around and kicked a Dremora in the chest then turned and decapitated him. Arakna stabbed a Dremora then kicked him into a crowd of five as the Dremora exploded. Killing three, the remaining two were blown into the lava. The three stood triumphant. Khat'ak turned to Vella. Vella held her blade defensively.

"Stay back" She said.

Khat'ak kept his distance. He stood in silence letting the fact that he just slaughtered dozens of Dremora speak for itself. Vella kept her blade levelled and asked

"Who are you?"

Khat'ak looked a little more relaxed.

"I am Khat'ak. I have the body of a Dremora but soul of a human with the longevity of a god."

Vella seemed perplexed.

"I've killed hundreds of you and I've never met one good one. What's so special about you?"

Khat'ak considered the question.

"Nothing except the fact that I value others lives more than my own. I see no honour in killing hundreds of innocent people."

Vella lowered her blade. She motioned to the barbaric weapon on his back. Khat'ak noticed and spoke.

"It belonged to a new class of Dremora they're called Rakynaz and they wield these." Khat'ak took the blade in hand. Vella began to speak, still considering the usefulness of such a weapon.

"It seems too cumbersome and heavy to be used conventionally. What makes it so usef-"

Khat'ak pulled the chain of the weapon and the serrated belt began to rotate.

"Oh that's what it does, that's barbaric."

"From what we can see" Khat'ak motioned to a pile of severed and dismembered Dremora. It can cut through even the hardest of materials."

Arakna walked over to the two. He had sensed the initial awkwardness and chose to take any valuables from the Dremora instead.

"I have restocked on throwing knives potions and here are a few precious stones."

Arakna handed Vella an amethyst and gave Khat'ak a ruby.

"I know of a place we can go it's hidden and obscure but it's where the survivors are all located. We can find food, drink and beds and perhaps even recruits"

Khat'ak nodded to Arakna

"where is it?"

Arakna pulled a map from his pocket. He pointed to the south eastern tip of Cyrodill far south of Leyawin.

"It's called Deepscorn Hollow it was used by the crimson scars before they were wiped out by the dark brotherhood. It was also used by Baradon Kael."

Vella spat at the sound of his name. Khat'ak leaned closer.

"I don't get it why there?"

Arakna pointed to the map again.

"It is underground. It used to be only large enough for about a dozen or so people but Baradon Kael had it rebuilt into a huge underground labyrinth… Then he killed the architects."

Khat'ak turned to Vella.

"We could use your help mrs….?"

Vella noticed her rudeness.

"Barn, Vella barn"

Khat'ak extended his hand and Vella took it.

"Welcome to our crew glad to have you aboard."

Meanwhile in the shivering isles another battle was being thought. The air was filled by the sounds of dead, killing and dying daedra.

Sheogorath stood upon a hill overlooking the battle. The battle had raged for a day now and it had levelled the Fringe. Sheogorath. Saw an arrow streak past he brought his hand up and it stooped mid-flight and turned around and hit the reaper in the face.

" You reap what ya sow Bal sucker ha Bal sucker isn't that a hoot." Sheogorath looked around noticing the absence of people standing around him.

"Wow tough crowd"

Sheogorath reached his hand into the air. A purple glow surrounded him. Haskill apeared out of a cloud of purple mist.

"Yes milord?"

Sheogorath planted his staff on the ground.

"Stand with me Haskill I'm lonely."

Haskill sighed and stood overlooking the battle between the Mazken and the Reapers and the Dremora and the Auriel.

"Hey Haskill you have any ideas as how to stop an unstoppable army?"

Haskill thought for a second.

"There is one being yet to become involved in this war and he owes you a personal favour."

Sheogorath thought for a second.

"Ooo ooo Malacath I set him up with Mephala and he has never had a good nights sleep since."

Haskill grimaced.

"uhh no milord I was referring to the Lord of Order Jyggalag"

Sheogorath seemed perplexed.

"Haskill my friend this is what happens when you spend too much time at sickly Bernice's you must be ill or something because I swear you just made a joke."

Haskill turned to Sheogorath.

"No milord he may have been the enemy before but you saved him from an eternal cycle he hated just as much as you did. His mind may hate you but his pride will not let him refuse a chance to repay his debt. In addition his army is considerably larger than ours"

Sheogorath considered this a moment then retorted.

"But I hate asking for help."

"Like your predecessor asked for yours?"

Sheogorath stopped and looked at Haskill.

"Fine stand back I need to summon appropriately."

Haskill stood back. Sheogorath reached his staff into the air. Then shouted.

"Oi Nutter!"

Haskill rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes great way to get him to help us." He responded sarcastically.

Sheogorath turned to him.

"Don't worry he'll respond.

Just then a booming voice ripped through the battle's din

"Sheogorath!"

"See I told you he'd answer. Get yer tin plated arse down here or I'll let loose a plague of bookworms the like's o' which you've never seen."

Jyggalag appeared in a puff of silver smoke.

"What do you want mad god?"

Sheogorath spoke to Jyggalag like an equal.

"I need your help. The forces of Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon have invaded my space, and not in a fun way!" I mean look at my hair it's definitely greyer."

Jyggalag exploded in rage. Sheogorath pointed to Haskill.

"It was his idea."

Haskill scowled

"Verily"

Jyggalag remembered the fact that the human, now daedra had freed him from Grey march.

"Very well madgod I will bolster your forces but know this, after this is over we are not allies!"

"Party pooper." Sheogorath retorted.

Jyggalag reached his hand into the air. And suddenly numerous obelisks opened up and dozens of order knights were summoned forth.

Sheogorath tapped the towering prince with his staff.

"I got the feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship, chess head."

"Shut up Sheogorath" Jyggalag retorted.

Haskill shook his head.

"This will not end well"

meanwhile under the glow of the blood moon. Hircine addressed his champion.

"You will find him."

"Yes milord"

"You will hunt him"

"Yes milord"

"You will kill him"

"Yes milord"

Hircine stopped circling Dreg Van Isleif.

"Go forth my Champion go forth and kill Khat'ak !"

"Yes milord" Dreg said chillingly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Darkest Dawn**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Deepscorn Hollow**_

Khat'ak had mounted Shadowmere and walked casually beside Arakna and Vella. They had been walking for two days. From Cheydinhal. They had encountered a few hunting parties both Dremora and reaper. For Arakna it was the first time he had ever seen a Reaper. It scared him half to death. _Poor child no one should have to go through this at his age. _Khat'ak thought. He couldn't blame him even Dremora were unnerved by them. They were six foot five tall beings without any sense of a soul. They wore black rags and black hoods within which there was nothing just pure dark energy. They were often mistaken for the enforcers of Nocturnal although those are merely body guards. Reapers live solely to consume and absorb the souls of the living. They were amongst the strongest warriors in Oblivion and they are fanatically loyal to Molag Bal due to the vast streams of dark energy he emanates. A truly evil being. They had decided the forest was too dangerous and so they made their way across the Valus mountains. Vella turned to Khat'ak and asked.

"That horse, you called her Shadowmere?"

Khat'ak answered her.

"I assume you know her due to her use in relation to Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood."

Vella confirmed this.

"You see Shadowmere was once the steed of Hircine but she was given as a gift to the greatest of hunters. The one Mephala- or as you know her Sithis- deemed to be the greatest among mortal hunters and so he was granted the use of the immortal steed, Shadowmere. Thus she was passed down the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood until it was destroyed. I claimed her from the body of a dead assassin, Shadowmere waited loyally by his corpse for weeks. Then I showed up and killed the Dremora that had stayed to torment her. She stayed with me ever since."

Vella smiled.

"Loyal, for a demon horse."

Arakna walked up beside them after scouting the road ahead.

"All is clear Khat'ak there are no discernible threats."

Khat'ak looked down at Arakna.

"Very good" he said.

Vella turned to Arakna.

"How about you young one what is your story."

Arakna seemed visibly disturbed but he chose to recall the morbid tale.

"When I was only a child the gates opened in Black Marsh and the Dremora started to take people out of their homes and put them in death camps. Some of us resisted. All were cut down. Me and my family we fled to the safety of another local village with a stronger military presence. It wasn't enough. The gates opened a day after we got there. I watched my new and old friends dragged screaming from their houses and stabbed by Dremora Valkynaz and others torn limb from limb by clanfears those that tried to run were hunted and fed to the Daedroths. They invaded my home they demanded we surrender and die." Arakna's voice was shaking. " My father was a brave and proud man he tried to defend us, the Dremora killed him, just like that the man I'd loved and respected for all my life, my father… was gone then they killed my family. I hid so they couldn't find me. Then when all went silent and the screaming stopped I came out to try to find them. They were lying in a pool of their own blood. Their bodies ravaged by those bastards. I swore that day to never hide again never to let another person die when there's something I could have done to stop it. I thought I could be strong like my father but there are times where I just broke down and cried. I have even tried to take my own life. He would be ashamed of the man I've become."

Vella reached out her arm to Arakna. She held him close.

"I have seen you fight and I saw that pile of Dremora with knives in their faces back at Cheydinhal, were your father alive today then I think, no, I know he would be proud of the warrior you've become."

Arakna did something he hadn't done to any woman in a long time.

He wrapped his arms around Vella and hugged her tight.

"Thank you in this perpetual darkness I am without much comfort or words of kindness. You may be right you may be wrong but for now all that matters is that you tried."

Khat'ak watched the scene. He was reminded of what he had lost. For once he was thankful his black leather hood hid his face. A lone tear slid down his cheek. His huge black horns gave away the fact that he was Dremora so few in the mortal realm, or even the immortal realm, greeted him with kindness.

The journey continued uneventfully for another seven days until they reached Deepscorn Hollow. It was a long shoreline with the ruins of a once huge castle scattered across the shore and below the sea. Arakna lead Khat'ak and Vella to a hidden door. Within he walked down the wooden ladder and walked into a long hallway dimly lit with torches and was made of the same stone work as seen in the old forts scattered around Cyrodill. They turned the corner into a small room with four pillars and two rooms branching off, one directly ahead within which there was a tall spire peaking out of a deep pool. Around which a few skulls were placed. To the left was a brighter lit room but all that lay within was a stone wall and an empty cell.

Arakna motioned them through the hall through a door to the right. Beyond which was a round underground garden. With nightshade foxglove and even the extremely deadly chokeberry vine grew. Arakna and Vella walked through and two guards walked up to him. One wore a broken and ripped Cheydinhal armour, the other a charred suit of imperial legion armour. They stopped Arakna.

"Who are you what's your class?"

Arakna stood at attention. "Arakna Krell, Assassin, sir. We have just returned from Cheydinhal, sir."

The guard seemed confused.

"We?"

The guard looked over his shoulder at Vella smiled and that smile soon turned to one of terror as he looked at Khat'ak.

"Traitorous bastard you led them right to us!"

The guard pushed Arakna aside and rushed forward. Vella stood in front of his blow.

"He may sport the flesh of our enemies but he has no more love for Dagon than you or I. He is a sympathiser."

The Guard sheathed his sword. "Fine if you say so" The guard looked at Khat'ak. "I'm keeping an eye on you Dremora."

Khat'ak walked towards the guard, his head towering above him.

"I… am… not Dremora." He hissed.

He walked on bye to help Arakna to his feet.

"We have just returned from Cheydinhal and we left quite a body count. How many did you get Khat'ak?"

Khat'ak retorted instantly.

"Fifteen last I checked including the reaper."

"I got twelve and what about you Vella?"

Vella cocked her head to the side and scratched her head.

"Do you mean the first tower or the second tower?"

The guards stood stunned at this kill-count. Khat'ak questioned Vella

"What do you mean which tower?"

"Well before I joined you two I took out two Oblivion Gates each one, as you know powered by a Sigil stone. When that stone is removed it destroys the tower. Killing all within. I got two towers not to mention the dozens crushed under the first as it fell." Vella Explained. The guards looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Two… towers?"

"Then of course there's the Dremora in Cheydinhal."

Arakna chimed in.

"Wait didn't you say before you entered the Oblivion Gate _outside_ of Cheydinhal?"

Vella looked at him, perplexed.

"Then shouldn't the removal and subsequent destruction of the tower have sent you back to the entry point?"

"Vella looked up at him

"I've been giving this some thought and I believe the Daedra are building these gates based on Baradon's design and so they do not use the same method of site-to-site teleportation. If they didn't use this system then it's a good chance their gates wouldn't work."

A guard walked up to Arakna and whispered something in his ear.

"Vella, Khat'ak we are to meet with the leader, a red guard by the name of Odin Drak." Said Arakna

The guard led them through a labyrinth of passages within which were rooms of living praying and eating most without any form of luxury. It was an underground d slum. The faint sound of crying could be heard flowing on the air. Vella flashed back to her last nights in the newly rebuilt Kvatch.

"They're here again Vella get the children, run, get out of town, go!"

"Open in the name of Dagon mortal scum open now."

"We're too late we're doomed."

Her daughter clung to her chest and buried her head in her arms, sobbing, her fear forcing vast streams of tears down her rosy cheeks.

Then Oniel her husband pulled a dagger from the cupboard. He ran to the door which was kicked open by the Dremora. Oniel screamed "stay back from my family."

The Dremora cut off Oniel's hand and dragged him out into the streets Vella put down her daughter Vara and ran to the cupboard to fetch her bow. She ran out and put arrows in the heads of her husband's captors. Screams of the innocent filled the air. A man was trying to wrestle a Dremora who held his wife by the throat. The Dremora broke the woman's neck then stabbed the man. Vella pulled her eyes away and fought back tears. She ran to her husband. He had lost a lot of blood. She looped his arm over her shoulder. She ran for the house. She called Vara and together they ran for the gate. Vara fell down and Oniel now regaining strength in his legs moved to carry her to safety. Then a pack of clanfears jumped on the two. Vella tried to help. She ran forward but was knocked unconscious by falling debris. She was placed in a pit of bodies dug by the Dremora. She never saw her husband or little girl ever again. Vella cried a little, silently. One noticed, the tall Khat'ak. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Vella walked held in Khat'ak's embrace. Eventually after an agonisingly long trip they reached a makeshift door made of nailed together planks of wood.

They were set in front of Odin at a large round table with a map of Cyrodill on top. He pointed to the centre of the map.

"That's where I need to go think you can get us here."

Arakna piped in.

"Sure but we charge a fee for transport."

The red guard was un amused.

"It's surrounded by Dremora, heavily defended but with a big enough force we can take it. Khat'ak looked around and you assume you have this force all I see are refugees, civilians."

Odin raised his hand.

"come with me, all of you"

The three stood and left the room. Odin led them to a large room filled with stairs to living quarters it resembled something like a beehive.

"Baradon expected the world to come to an end so at first he tried to stop it by killing bad people then when that didn't work he built this to keep the Altmer race alive. This labyrinth has been our salvation. About the only thing he did right."

Good people we have lost our families and our friends but we have before us a chance to avenge their deaths, we must take back the imperial city at all costs but we need willing hands to fight these invaders. Volunteers assemble!"

Odin's voice resonated throughout the hall and then from all corners came civilians with swords and daggers bows and arrows and even a few staves. They wore rags and broken armour. They stood in the central hall looking proud.

Odin addressed the crowd again.

"Do not fight as if your life depends on it, fight like your brother's depends on it, like your world rests on your shoulders, you are not expendable do not let each other die let your vision go red and your heart cold and destroy every last one of them hold nothing back, if death smiles at you laugh like a madman, hold nothing back but your blood!"

The crowd erupted in a volley of acceptance. The war cry of the new legion.

"You see there may be more willing to fight than you thought."

Khat'ak again looked over the crowd.

"Yes they just might do"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Darkest Dawn**_

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Assault on the Imperial City**_

The small army of civilians and guards had made their way north through Blackwood. Through the Leyawin sector before hitting the Bravil sector. A few minor Dremora hunting parties had tried to impede their progress but they were quickly dispatched. They crossed the Corbelle River and continued North West till they reached the lip of the Nibenay sector. There the army stood and waited for the signal of Khat'ak.

A few were uneasy taking orders from a Dremora but the fact that both Vella and Arakna trusted him put to rest any worries they may have had.

Khat'ak Vella and Arakna entered separate sides of the city. Khat'ak entered through the North sewers ,Vella through the south east entrance and Arakna through the prison entrance. Together they would attack the city causing widespread destruction and eventually the Dremora would divert all their resources there on the eastern side of the city then the army would circle round in the confusion and attack from the west. It was a pincer manoeuvre. They essentially squeeze the Daedra from both sides. Then Vella, Khat'ak and Arakna would go into the Oblivion Gates and close any that may be on the island.

7:35pm,Khat'ak: Khat'ak walked through the stale river of excrement that ran through the bowels of the imperial city. They were mostly abandoned now the goblins and vampires left when the gates opened. The vampires fled to become recruits in Molag Bal's army unaware they would simply be harvested and made into reapers. The sewers were quite but cursed. Khat'ak turned a corner and walked down a long damp tunnel before finally coming to a large circular room. It had a huge big pond in the middle. Slaughter fish swam back and forth in it. He decided to watch his step. He felt heavier with the scavenged daedric chainsaw on his back. It was a lethal weapon due to an enchantment it was unbreakable and so it could cut through any material. Including the armour of Dremora Rakynaz. He reached the edge of the sewer when he heard a faint moan. It sounded like one of agony. He turned the corner to see a tall man with only half his once black hair still intact. His jaw hung off and his left eye was missing. He ran forward his fleshless leg creaking along the floor. Khat'ak let it come then grabbed it by the throat. He electrocuted it with a shock spell then threw the zombie to the cold ground. Then dozens of moans filled the air. It was dark and Khat'ak could sense movement around him. He cast a light spell. He looked to his left and saw dozens of misshapen forms around him he jumped out of the circle and pulled his saw.

7:52pm, Vella: Vella had been sensing pain and evil in the sewer since she entered. She couldn't see anything in the dark. She walked out of the first tunnel. A shadow waddled. Vella turned to her left.

"Who's there?"

She saw no one and heard no response. She kept moving. Then a shadow moved in front of her.

"I know there's someone there show yourself"

She walked slowly and silently. She glanced from one shadow to the next. She heard a moan behind her. Then an ape like howl. She began to feel frightened.

"Who's there please I mean you n-no h-harm."

She felt her back come up against something hard. She jumped. It was the cold wall. Vella's heartbeat was rapid and she breathed heavily. The shadows began to move toward her she could see movement but couldn't penetrate the darkness. She could take it no more. She pulled her bow and began to fire arrow after arrow into the darkness, screaming and cursing. Then she stopped after the air was penetrated by a loud shrill scream. Vella pulled a torch from her sack and lit it with a fire spell. This hadn't occurred to her before due to her scared frame of mind. She held the torch in front of her face and screamed. Hanging from the ceiling was the severed upper torso of a middle aged man staring at her with blank eyes and a hanging out tongue. Blood pulled on the ground below. Vella caught her breath and prepared to walk down a hallway to her left. As soon as she turned she walked head long into a woman with missing eyes no hair except a few random locks and only three teeth. Her limbs were snapped and severed leaving only sharp bone shards in their place. Vella began to run backwards. She heard more ape like howls and agonised groans. The people, the corpses of the citizens above had been dumped here in this accursed sewer. To for ever walk in silent agony and keep out undesired visitors.

8:03pm, Arakna: Arakna too had discovered the hordes of un-dead that infested the sewers. He ran at the same time slashing in front of him he was admittedly terrified. He ran thorough the sewers. He reached a small room. He hid from the hordes. He felt something drip on him. He felt his head. It was blood. He looked up and saw a spinning corpse it had been hanged. Arakna relaxed a little. Then it turned it's head the full way around to reveal it's face hanging off and blood pouring out it's mouth. It groaned a pained moan stifled a little by the noose around it's neck. Arakna ran through the sewers. He ran for dear life. He threw two knives in front of him. Hitting two zombies in the face. Still they ran forward. Arakna flipped over them. He saw a large grating. He struggled up the steps. He fumbled with the lock. They were getting closer. The tumblers weren't moving. They were getting closer. Their moans filled the air. Arakna cursed.

"C'mon, c'mon move work now!"

The un-dead were now in the same room as him. He looked back and saw at least twenty flood the room. The last tumbler was in place. Arakna struggle up the ladders. They were getting closer. He reached for the grate. They were running at high speeds, Arakna could hear their bony legs creaking on the stone floor. He pushed the grate off the hinges. He climbed up. A hand grabbed his foot. Arakna kicked the zombie in the head and struggled up. He put the grate back in place. He was in the Prison, in the imperial Sanctum that had been abandoned since the days of the Septims. He walked through unhindered. Arakna saw the door had been closed over. He summoned a big ball of fire and blew the brick work apart. He ran through and smashed the locked gate with the same spell. He was free to cause whatever destruction he wanted.

8:10 Khat'ak: Khat'ak sliced off heads and bodies and limbs slicing seemingly endless undead hordes. Then he suddenly became enraged. He grabbed the chain. Yanked it and began to saw through the horde. He eventually reached a small grate. Khat'ak blew it off it's hinges. Then two undead attempted to smash him in the back. Khat'ak turned around. He grabbed the first one's arm mid lunge and threw the zombie against the wall. He heard a sickening crack as it's spine broke then he took the other one and broke it's arm. The long broken shard of bone was forced into the wall and it held the Creatures in place. Khat'ak climbed up the ladder. A zombie followed him Khat'ak kicked it in the chest then buried the chainsaw in it's head and sliced it in half. Then he smashed the grate back down. He fired a fire spell at it, melting the edges, thus welding it in place. Khat'ak too was free.

8:17pm, Vella: Vella ran through the hallways before coming to a dead end. She was cornered by the hordes. They closed in wearily. She summoned all her power and released a powerful energy shockwave. It burned all the enemies in seconds. Vella ran out the room. She found the grate and scrambled up. She put it back in position and continued her task.

Meanwhile in the Shivering Isles. The battle between the daedra went in Sheogorath's favour. He turned to Jyggalag.

"See Jiggy it's fine me realm's fine we're fine your library's fine and so are my- Haskill!" Sheogorath shouted at Haskill who still stood watching the battle. "You _forgot_ to water my plants!" Haskill glared back at Sheogorath. "Yes because _you_ summoned me here and forgot to dismiss me lord." Sheogorath looked back at Haskill, at a loss for words. "Good point" Jyggalag turned to Sheogorath. "Call me that once again and I shall snap your spine." Sheogorath recoiled. "OK" he turned to Haskill and whispered in his ear. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the library today" Jyggalag heard this and turned to Sheogorath. "That's it give me your staff." Sheogorath smiled. "That's what she said!" He began to laugh hysterically. "I am going to ram it so far up your anus it will spew magic out your mouth!" Sheogorath smiled again "That's also what she said!" Jyggalag stopped recognising the futility of his actions. "It's like dealing with a child" Sheogorath turned to Haskill "I'm bored tell us a joke" Haskill sighed and said. "Knock, knock" Sheogorath responded in kind "Who's there?" Haskill responded "Umm Haskill" " Haskill who?" Sheogorath questioned "umm me uh Haskill" Sheogorath glared at him. "Haskill… Don't quit yer day job." He said.

Khat'ak walked round the corner and found himself in the Elven garden district. The huge usually white stone buildings were a dull grey and fires raged everywhere. He walked the streets as they burned corpses littered the streets in various stages of decomposition. He passed a dead child lying face down in the dirt. He felt an instinctive rage. He heard two Dremora around the corner. Laughing he hid behind the pillar. He readied his saw. The Dremora got closer. Khat'ak felt his heart rate increase. They got closer. He exploded from cover and killed the first one with a stab to the back then he decapitated the other. Then he threw a fire spell into the air. As more joined the fray.

Vella shot arrows into approaching Dremora. And she stabbed another. She saw the fireball she cast her own and continued fighting.

Arakna saw the two fireballs he killed the last of the six Dremora and threw his own into the duo the blasts exploded in a dragon shape, the sign of the Septims. Then the army charged round the other side of the city. They smashed through the gate killing everything in their way.

Khat'ak stood over numerous Dremora who had come to see what the explosion was. He killed more still. He turned and sliced one in the gut and impaled another. He killed another by use of lightning. Then another by breaking his neck. Then he shot the other with a fireball.

Meanwhile from an Oblivion gate hidden by magicka, stepped forth a dark being. He stood seven foot tall with red skin black horns four arms a huge axe and three blades on his left arm. Mehrunes Dagon spoke from his master gate.

Khat'ak sliced and blocked and ducked fighting an endless battle. Then the Dremora stopped and Khat'ak fell over in pain holding his head.

"Khat'ak' km y son return to us, remember your true self. Remember the darkness remember death!"

Khat'ak felt weak and then his senses reeled he saw the killing fields of Kvatch the hundreds of dead.

"This is who you are Khat'ak this is what you chose, you chose your soul over hers if you go back on that now I' will have to go back on my end of the bargain do you want that?"

Khat'ak released and his eyes glowed red.

"No I don't"

"Then you know what you must do."

Khat'ak pulled the chain on his sword and walked past the Dremora who bowed in reverence.

"Welcome home, Markynaz Khat'ak"

To

Be

Continued


	10. Chapter 10

_**Darkest Dawn**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Dread spire**_

The resistance fought through the night killing countless hordes of Dremora. The battle had claimed many mortal lives. Vella sat upon the roof of one of the buildings. She sniped Dremora from above. A kynmarcher rushed at a wounded man who had lost an arm. Vella fired and the arrow hit him in the face. The kynmarcher fell down dead. The wounded man screamed and with his one good arm he rushed back into the fray. They're goal was the imperial palace if they could take that they could have a base of operations. Plus the Dremora could attack only in close quarters. Vella and Arakna had fought their way to the centre of the Talos Plaza district. The district lay in ruins burning and littered with the dead and dying. _Just as all Nirn had been for too long today we may die but we die free! _Vella thought. She fired arrows into the fray killing more. Arakna ran at two Dremora jumped through the air, spun and took off their heads with both his curved machetes. Then he ducked under another's swipe. He turned and buried one blade in the Dremora's back, put a hand on his shoulder and flipped over his back then stabbed him again. Then a Dremora got him in a full nelson and was about to break his ribs when Vella shot him in the head. Arakna turned and saluted her. Vella nodded. Arakna ran along a wall then flipped and fly kicked another Dremora in the face. He landed on the Dremora's face and stabbed the Dremora behind him. The Dremora he was standing on grabbed his feet and attempted to throw him off. Khat'ak threw the knife which imbedded itself in the Dremora's eye.

The final assault was at hand. Vella raised her hand and cast an overpowered fire spell signalling for all warriors to push onwards towards the imperial city. The flood of hundreds filled the streets, pushing past Dremora guards. They burst through the gates. Dremora arachers guarded the palace. Vella dispatched them with her bow as did the archer at the front of each line. Dremora began to flood out of the main chamber. The battle was just beginning. Vella shot arrows through the door killing Dremora on the other side. The palace was flooded by the resistance, this army of freedom. Arakna and Vella stood at the front killing all in their way. They made their way up the levels killing all that stood in their way. Many were killed in the close quarters. A man rushed a Dremora and was stabbed through the heart. Another swiped at a Kynreeve and was rewarded with a broken neck when it upper-cut him. They came to the last door. That led directly to the top of white gold tower. Vella took Arakna with her and they both walked towards the door. "Have you seen Khat'ak?" Arakna shook his head. Vella began to worry for his safety. They reached the door. Vella took out her short sword and Arakna his daggers. At once they opened the door. Inside stood three tall Rakynaz. They rushed forward. Vella ducked under the blades. She stabbed the first one in the gut and flipped out of the way of his response then pulled her bow in mid air and fired in five arrows. Arakna staggered back at the sight of the lumbering behemoth. Then he stabbed it with both blades in the heart and kicked it backwards throwing it off the tower. He turned to see the last one about to attack Vella he plunged his first knife into it's neck and ran along the wall it was standing next to then swung round the back. The Dremora's head fell off. Vella swapped blows with the Rakynaz and flew through the air and fired several fire spells into it. The Rakynaz tumbled off the tower. Enraged and burning.

Mehrunes Dagon stood watching the battle from his throne room. The tower known as white gold tower had another purpose that the fools hadn't discovered yet. He had had a small artefact hidden in the bottom of the tower, a weapon that would assure the destruction off this insignificant rebellion. Mehrunes Dagon raised his hand.

"Let spawn the dread spire!"

Vella had led what was left of the army into the gardens and numerous districts throughout the city. She felt this may the beginning off the end for Dagon she smiled at the prospect. Then white gold tower began to rumble and shake. It began to change colour. A huge bolt of red lightning struck the top. Then a huge yellow slit like window appeared around the centre. It began to turn black. Huge claw like protrusions appeared all over it.

"Rise DREAD SPIRE Rise!

The tower grew in size. It was bigger than white gold tower had ever been and from it spewed impossible numbers of daedra. All around the spire clouds circled. And lightning struck it everywhere leaving no scorch marks instead, filling it with power. The lake Rumare that surrounded the imperial city. Began to dry up. The walls of the city began to crumble. The buildings shook and fell and in their place rose spires of darkness that reached out and connected to the central spire by huge beams of red energy. Hundreds of Oblivion gates opened all overt the city. Dremora spewed out. There was nowhere for the resistance to go. Vella and Arakna stood back to back as dozens of Dremora encircled them. The sky turned bright red and lightning struck all around there was no wind and there was no rain. All over Cyrodill spawned forth huge gates of hellish proportion releasing all hell.

The Dremora took aim and fired into the armies of Cyrodill killing all the largest groups. Except Vella and Arakna who stood in the circle back to back. Dremora encircled them. Then one spoke. Lord Dagon wishes to execute them himself. Bring them!" Vella and Arakna were grabbed and taken to the dread spire. Arakna turned to Vella.

"I guess this is death eh"

Vella looked back at the hundreds of dead felling great guilt.

"No Arakna Kvatch was what happens when death visits, This is what happens when death stays".

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 11

Lament

Vella struggled in the grasp of the two Dremora that held her. They were strong and she couldn't feel their grip loosening. They walked by a room with a man inside. He was emaciated and crying. He ran to the door and stuck his hand through the door.

"Please help me I'll give you anything I- I am quite w-wealthy please don't leave me here. Please!"

Vella reached for him. Her Dremora escort pulled his sword and cut of the man's extended arm. The man recoiled and screamed in agony. He fell backwards in his cell and began to bleed out. Vella screamed in protest and struggled harder. She tried to elbow the Dremora but no effect. They deposited her in a similar cell to the man.

Arakna had been taken a different route. He passed rooms with closed doors that were transparent. With very thin seams showing the doors parted in the middle. He saw one room where a man had been stripped naked and placed in the room with numerous clanfears. Another a man was pitted against three Daedroths. Another man was tied to a steadily separating wall. His limbs being pulled to breaking point. Arakna had seen the worst men had to offer and lamented that he was right to assume it was the worst. Now he lamented he was right but had neglected to consider what real hell was. He heard all around him scrams of agony that were, on their own. Enough to make men weep. He passed another and saw something he wished to never see again. A man held a bloodied dagger and stood above the corpse of a child. He stared Arakna as he passed with tears streaming his face. He mouthed the words. She's in a better place now. Arakna turned to see all around him similar cells. Each one filled with laments and woe. Then he came to his own. He was given a dagger and there stood a young Argonian child no older than he was when his family was murdered. All at once Arakna knew what he had to do. He would resist with all his strength but deep down he knew the dark god would break him. Arakna walked over to the girl. He knelt down and the girl bolted to the other side of the cell. Arakna ran to her and grabbed her hand. The child screamed to be let go. Arakna let her hand go. And in it was left the dagger Arakna was given to kill the girl with. He stood back and closed his eyes, he sat crossed legged on the floor. The child dropped the dagger. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to weep. Arakna held the infant in his arms and tried to ease her comfort. "You will not win against me demon, I shall not kill an innocent."

Vella stood in her cell. It had a window looking out towards the north east of Cyrodill. She saw the smoking ruins of Cheydinhal. The burning forest. The sky turned a dark red. Lightning struck the ground. Then she looked down to the hundreds of dead bodies lying at the bottom of the tower. Vella felt her arms go weak and her legs began to buckle. She fell to the cell floor and wept loudly. The world as she knew it a wonderful beautiful paradise, had been transformed into a broken hell. On the wind drifted laments and screams. The air stank of rotting flesh. The sky reflected blood and the water dried up and was only replaced by a deathly concoction of blood and tears. Of the fallen and those left behind to grieve just as she had been.

Khat'ak had walked through the imperial city. He had been called forth before Dagon. He had seen all but a few hundred Dremora leave to go to the sea bed that used to be lake Rumare. The stood in organised lines well a Dremora Valkynaz gave them their orders. He walked to the huge fifteen foot tall gates to the dread spire. He talked to the Dremora in front who opened them, grudgingly. He walked through the corridors seeing all sorts of depravities and tortures. He fought back tears. Then after ascending the tower for the better part of two hours. He came to the top where Dagon's throne was located. The demon sat six foot tall in his black throne. Huge torches sat at either side of him, The room was circular with the beam of red energy supporting the Sigil stone burning brightly behind Dagon's throne behind a pane of glass. Above him were three rings each one lined with Dremora Valkynazes armed with enchanted bows. And four Rakynazes stood guard around Dagon's throne and at the entrance to the throne room. Khat'ak kneeled hesitantly before Dagon.

"What is thy bidding?"

Dagon smiled and outstretched his hand. Khat'ak stood an looked Dagon in the eye.

"My child, so long lost has finally come home, rest your bones my son you must be ready for the final test."

Dagon stood. He began to walk out of the throne room. Khat'ak followed. They walked through the lament coated hallways. They ascended the tower till they reached a large round observation room with the great sigil stone in the centre. A huge glass sphere encased it with numerous bony red claw like protusions connecting to it. Dagon pointed out the window.

"That my son is your destination. The Deepscorn Hollow. Unless you want your wife to fall into my hands."

Khat'ak was visibly shaken

"No you can't mean-"

Every single mortal being on this disgusting world is my foe and therefore your foe. Slaughter them like cattle Khat'ak. They are worthless and mean nothing to you is that understood?"

Khat'ak thought about it. Then responded.

"No it isn't."

Dagon became angry.

"What?"

Khat'ak held fast

"If I kill all those people my wife will endure a hell I can't imagine. This would be a far fairer fate I am not a killer, I am not a tool I am not your weapon demon I am Khat'ak the hope of all mortal races!"

Dagon's anger turned to acceptance.

"So be it… Hope!"

He snapped his fingers and two silence and paralysis arrows struck him in the arms. Khat'ak fell to his knees unable to scream. He looked out towards the dying Nirn.

"Why do you do this?" he thought "Why all this…this destruction?"

If you will not obey you will be made to do my will. Take him to the transformation chamber. The two Dremora dragged him away.

Vella looked out towards the towers that now were the imperial city, the burning forests. She let loose a wail of agony. Unbeknownst to her this was joined by both Arakna and Khat'ak each in their own hell.

Arakna screamed as the laments filled his ears so much pain and not a thing he could do.

Khat'ak groaned as the two Dremora put him in a large wheel and fired a black energy beam at him. He felt his soul leave his body. He could see it's destination, a black suit of inescapable armour. He tried to resist. He couldn't.

"This Khat'ak, is what happens when you defy a god!"


	12. Chapter 12

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 12

Fall of Man

Khat'ak awoke and looked down at himself. He saw two huge black boots. He looked at his hands and beheld huge gauntlets. He looked to his reflection in the pane of glass that surrounded the chamber. He let loose a scream that shook the chamber. He was then silenced by Dagon who raised his hand and shouted for silence. Then he looked at Khat'ak.

"Kneel!"

Khat'ak fought it with all his will but it wasn't enough he fell to one knee and hung his head.

"What is thy bidding Lord Dagon?"

Excellent Khat'ak you serve me now. Dagon ran his claw along the shoulder of Khat'ak's armour.

"You are to head to the Deepscorn Hollow and kill everything and everyone inside. Leave none alive else everything I've thought for may be undone."

Khat'ak was fighting ha4rd now screaming inside the suit. He couldn't resist. His body was not under his own control. He walked out of that chamber a walking nightmare that none dared to dream.

Vella looked about her cell. Nothing to use as a means of escape. She looked at the bottom of the tower. She looked over the small field of vision her cell allowed her. She was looking for signs of Khat'ak. _Where was he_? She thought. He had not been captured with them which meant that he must still be out there somewhere. Vella saw the armies of Dremora leaving the city. They were headed in the direction of Deepscorn Hollow. Vella screamed and beat against the bars of her cell. "No!"

On the bridge leaving the newly designated Dagonian City Khat'ak looked up at the tower, at the barred window, at the crying elf.

Vella looked back at the staring Rakynaz. She wasn't sure how she knew it but she knew, she knew who that Rakynaz had been.

"Khat'ak?" She whispered.

The Rakynaz turned to leave.

"No Khat'ak, come back please. No!"

Arakna awoke in his cell. He had fallen asleep. The infant was sitting in the corner playing with the dagger. Arakna scrambled over and took it off her. Fearing for her safety. She looked up at him her eyes still red with crying.

Arakna grabbed her in his arms and hugged her once more. The child clung to him. She looked up at him and said two words that stirred a dark realisation in his head.

"I'm hungry"

_Dagon you cur_. Thought Arakna. He would make Arakna kill the child so as to save her from a worse fate. Starvation. Arakna ran to the glass door. He punched it with all his strength. And nothing happened. He kept punching it. No crack. The window was unbreakable. He turned back to the now crying child. He took the dagger in his hand. Then realised he had not the strength to kill this child. He dropped the weapon to the ground.

"Gods forgive me"

Vella looked towards the departing army. Her soul weeping. The images of the children playing filled her head. The images of people, the last surviving mortals being hunted down and executed at the hands of the man they called saviour. Vella's father had a saying. The night is darkest just before the dawn. Vella looked out towards that army of hell. _What possible light could shine through darkness so great even the sun dares not penetrate it's unholy abyssal grip. _She thought.

Khat'ak had marched for roughly about seven hours. He had marched by the desecrated ruins of Bravil passed the burning wreck of Leyawin and now stood at the very tip of Cyrodill. The few hundred Dremora behind him. Waited patiently for orders.

"Lord Khat'ak. Shall we attack?"

Khat'ak fought it but his hand was not his own. He pointed towards the hillside and the Dremora lined up around it preventing any possible escape. Then Khat'ak marched towards the small hidden wooden hatch. He grabbed the handle.

Vella felt the wave of sadness overcoming her. She missed her family. A lone tear hit the ground.

Khat'ak opened the hatch.

Vella remembered a song she used to sing to her daughter when she was scared.

Kahta'ak marched towards the two guarsds that had greeted him before.

Vella began to sing.

Khat'ak pulled his saw.

"_Hold me not in Brightest Zenith"_

Khat'ak stabbed the first then electrocuted the second.

"_Or in blackest night"_

Khat'ak heard a woman scream. He electrocuted her with a lightning bolt.

"_Hold me as I saith"_

He saw more guards coming. He stabbed the first one and activated the saw. Blood smeared his visor

"_In eternal twilight"_

Vella looked towards the burning city.

"_Let the stars tell stories of mirth_

Kaht'ak killed an elderly man who tried to run. His grandson cowered next to him. Khat'ak held his blade above his head. Then brought it down.

_"Of pain from dusk till dawn"_

Khat'ak's soul wept within his armoured prison. He killed more and more innocents as the came running past.

_"Even till death from Birth"_

Arakna looked at the crying child. His soul wept too. He looked at the dagger.

_"And then so further on"_

Khat'ak marched up to the door to the living quarters. He kicked the door off it's hinges.

_"Hold me not in Brightest Zenith or in blackest night hold me as I saith in eternal twilight."_ Vella sang

Khat'ak killed all that moved. Every man woman and child.

Vella looked at the transformed city.

_"Let gates of hell sweep the land, let death consume life for better or worse, just recite with me and hold my hand, the song of mortal curse"_

Arakna looked the weeping child in the eye. Her pain was obvious. As was his. He looked at the dagger. Then he took it in his hand.

Vella looked down at the pile of bodies below.

_"Hold me not in Brightest Zenith, or In blackest night, hold me as I saith in eternal twilight."_

Khat'ak wept tears of agony, one drop for every life he stole.

_"Let bones of the past come to ash"_

Arakna walked towards the girl. She saw the dagger. She huddled closer to the wall. Fear filled her eyes.

_"And rest upon blood spattered dirt."_

Khat'ak raised his blade above his head and that of an injured father of five. His children watched on.

_"Forget the fatal wounds and back lash"_

Arakna held the dagger above his head. Tears streamed his face. Inaudibly he said "sorry I'm so sorry"

Both Arakna and Khat'ak at the same time brought their blades down.

_"Of darkness' lethal hurt"_

Vella shed one more tear and whispered the last chorus

_"Hold me not…in brightest Zenith or in…blackest night….hold me as I saith, In eternal twilight."_

Khat'ak looked at the dead all around him and said to himself.

"Gods forgive me."


	13. Chapter 13

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 13

Fated Battle

Khat'ak walked amongst the corpses as he listened to the screaming overhead as hundreds of escaping innocents were killed by Dremora archers. He looked at his hands covered in blood. He would shed a tear if he had a body to produce them. He walked out of the building towards the door. He left Deepscorn hollow, a cursed place now. So much evil had taken place here, so much sadness, the ghosts of the fallen would walk forevermore in this dark place with not even the sun to guide them. Khat'ak clenched his armoured fist and walked out of Deepscorn hollow. He arrived on top and walked past the seas of dead bodies. He stood at the centre looking over an endless graveyard. Hundreds of faces stared blankly at him, innocent faces. He saw a mother lying deathly still but her arm moved. Or rather the young girl she died protecting did, Khat'ak began to feel that voice in his head.

"Kill it Khat'ak it is useless and pathetic you need to I command it."

Khat'ak resisted and held his head, the hold was strong and he fought it with all his might. He saw Dagon's face in his head. He was enraged and fighting just as hard as he was. Khat'ak pulled his dagger, he held it to his own throat. He tried with all his might to kill himself, Dagon won. And the blade came down. Khat'ak staggered back, looking over the endless sea of corpses. In control again. He fell to his knees. He recited a prayer for all the souls lost to Dagon on that dark night.

In the shivering isles. The battle had shifted and now the Dremora were being beaten back. The armies had been obviously routed elsewhere.

"Hey Jiggy d'ya ever wonder what that Dagon fella does in his spare time."

Jyggalag had brown accustomed to ignoring the mad god.

"No Sheogorath I do not nor do I care to know what you theorise he does."

Jyggalag turned to Haskill.

"Wasn't he more sane when last I left here?"

Haskill responded with:

"Ahh yes his predecessor warned him that he would 'grow to his station' little did he know the madgod meant that literally he has become every bit as insane as the last Sheogorath."

"Haskill are you telling him secrets about me nobody tells MY secrets that's how they're MINE!"

Haskill looked at him in the same smug expression he always wore

"My lord you have no secrets you parade through the streets of bliss naked, fornicating with golden saints and shouting from the rooftops of crucible the news about your recent dealings with the denizens of each half of the city in an attempt to cause chaos."

"Haskill, Haskill, Haskill. Just think about this for one second. Prince….of…. Madness and cheese who doesn't love that oh right mister pointy head over there."

Sheogorath gave Jygallag a sour look. Then a Mazken ran up to the hill atop which stood Sheogorath, Jygallag and Haskill.

"Sir the armies of Dagon are in full retreat what are your orders?"

Haskill spoke first, very good commander I believe it would be best to follow them to their source and see just what Dagon has in store for us"

Sheogorath interrupted Haskill

"Hey my job…I think it'd be wise to follow them to their source and find out what they're doing."

Haskill looked at the madgod

"That's what I just said."

Sheogorath smiled

"Yes but I say it with more flair and I actually like cheese mean really Haskill what kind of a man doesn't like cheese it baffles me."

"To the portal daadaddadaaaaa!"

Sheogorath pointed to the portal. And he Haskill and Jyggalag ,the troops of order and the Mazken and Auriel marched towards their final destination, Nirn.

Dreg marched through the swamps of Blackwood. He had been tailing one specific Dremora who had been disembodied and placed within a suit of Rakynaz armour. He spotted him leading a small army of Dremora. They walked past the hillside and under two large trees atop which Dreg had set a trap that when tripped would drop the hillside on them in a great landslide. In the ensuing chaos he would find and assassinate Khat'ak. The first Dremora walked over the wire. He looked down then up as the hillside came down on top of them.

Khat'ak pulled his blade. Then he sensed someone behind him. He sliced backwards and missed Dreg's head. Dreg tried to hit with his axe. Khat'ak threw his saw in the air. He grabbed the axe and pulled it from Dreg's grasp he threw it to the side and shouted for Dreg to run. The middle aged Nord refused. They began to trade blows in the clouds of dust brought up from the landslide. Khat'ak punched Dreg in the gut. Dreg spat up blood, He then grabbed Khat'ak's arm and used it as leverage to jump up and over him. Then he punched him In the back. Dreg realised it had no effect.

"How do you effect an enemy incapable of feeling pain?"

Khat'ak swiped at Dreg with his fist and kicked him in the chest. Dreg fell to the ground, Khat'ak tried to bring his blade down on his head. Dreg rolled to the side and Khat'ak's blade got stuck in the ground. Dreg kicked the bent over Rakynaz in the face. Khat'ak felt no pain but was forced upwards. Dreg attempted it again this time aiming for Khat'ak's chest. Khat'ak grabbed Dreg by the leg and held him there and delivered a full force blow to his groin. Dreg made a dog like yelp sound and fell to the ground heaving. He could barely breathe. He stood up and fell back down again then stood up once more. He smiled at Khat'ak. Then he raised his hand in the air. H recited an ancient blessing and his body gained a white aura. He rushed forward and punched Khat'ak in the chest. Khat'ak flew through two trees and shattered a boulder. He stood up to see dreg running forward and before Khat'ak had even hit the ground. He kicked him groin first into the air. Khat'ak came down on Dreg's fist and was then subsequently held there and then Dreg grabbed Khat'ak and smashed him in the dirt. Khat'ak then stood up and looked at the empowered Nord.

"You are strong mortal but my actions are not my own Dagon controls me I do not want to hurt you but he will make me."

Dreg was confused.

"A peaceful Dremora bah impossible you lack even the smallest shred of compassion this is a trick."

The Nord rushed forward and ducked under Khat'ak's blow and touched him on the chest. His white aura bean to glow red and Khat'ak was forced into the air by a huge infernal explosion. His smoking armoured body hit the ground hard and fast. He stood and walked out of his crater.

"Whom do you serve Nord?"

Deg stood and told him.

"Hircine is whom I serve he desire's your head so I will deliver it."

Dreg ran forward. He jumped and kicked Khat'ak in the side of the head. then landed and punched him in the gut as Khat'ak bent over from the blow, Dreg punched him in the face. Khat'ak once again flew into the air. Khat'ak landed on a boulder which subsequently shattered. Khat'ak stood again and looked at the Nord.

"What's your story how did you come to serve Hircine?"

The Nord looked at Khat'ak.

"I was married once to a Nord woman called Gena Isleif she was killed when my village was raided by bandits. I hunted down every one of them that even looked at that village, I killed every one of them and sent their souls straight to hell. Except for the also whose soul is the power source for my enchanted axe. When the barriers were broken Hircine tested hundreds of us to see who was worthy of becoming his champion. I passed."

Khat'ak stared at Dreg for a long time before he finally responded

"what's yours demon?"

khat'ak began to recite the details of his damnation.

Meanwhile in the island of Niben Bay.

"Madgod of all the places to open an accursed portal you open one in the middle of the sea!"

Sheogorath noticed the absence of any way to the other side aside fro the obvious.

"Ok maybe I didn't think this through to the best of my ability"

"Or at all" Haskill chimed in.

"Wait isn't the army coming through behind us?"

All three turned to the portal. To see a rush of Mazken, Auriel and knights of order. They smashed into the three leaders and Sheogorath, Haskill and Jyggalag were thrown into Niben bay. Sheogorath slipped on his ring of happiness. He stood on the water's surface.

"Can't say I didn't think that through can you Haskill."

Jyggalag floated to the water's surface.

"Madgod by the time this war is over I swear to Akatosh I will have killed you!"

"Ah shut yer pie hole!"

The army made their way across by swimming.

They made their way up a mountain that overlooked a large daedric city.

"I was gone for three centuries three bloody centuries I mean seriously though how the hell did they lose the bloody imperial city it's on a small island with one connecting road. How much easier to defend could it be!" Sheogorath exclaimed.

Then a voice reported just what they wanted to know.

"It was killed from within."

Peryite walked out of the shadows he was a huge towering dragon with his scrawny neck supporting his bird like snout and four equally emaciated limbs supporting his figure.

Peryite explained the events of Khat'ak's uprising and what stopped him and what Dagon had done to the realm of Nirn. Mephala, and Malacath had gone to war in one of the planes back in oblivion against Boethia who had tried to take some of Dagon's badlands. Leaving Peryite here in charge.

"We can rise up against Dagon sure but we're gonna need troops and we're gonna need allies." At that point the sky illuminated slightly then died. Azura appeared along with Nocturnal, Sanguine, Clavicus vile, Meridia and Hermaeus Mora. They each held considerable armies and had remained in splendid isolation for so long they had time to prepare and amass large armies, something the others had not.

"This just might do"

Dreg looked at the Dremora and no longer saw the bloodthirsty brute he previously envisioned. He walked forward and knelt before Khat'ak and said.

"I lend you my arm and my blade. Let us free this world of Dagon."

Khat'ak asked him to stand then his head started to hurt again.

"Nooo I won't, Dreg run now, go to the spire!"

Dreg ran and didn't look back.

Khat'ak looked at that face in his mind.

"No to many have died today if I can save one life then so be it I will fight you demon and I WILL NOT BOW!

Dagon pushed harder.

"You cannot resist me kaht'ak I am your master!"

"No I am free!" Khat'ak fought harder

"Only in your broken mind. You have no choice!" Dagon enforced his will

"No!"

"Freedom is inconsequential, a lie"

"I would rather live a lie than enforce a lethal truth!"

You have no choice.

Yes… I…do! Khat'ak screamed

Dagon's face in his head began to burn

Khat'ak's armour began to break and crack. The soul seals began to release something within a hidden light, a forgotten power, a broken love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I would like to thank Danny for his kind words and any anonymous readers who have stuck with me this long. I know there has been a long wait between chapters but things are coming to an end. With school and stuff like that, exams coming up and the like, there may be some delays between chapters but overall I don't anticipate a long wait. As is said commonly on this website please review my work, it helps me improve my writing skills and don't hesitate to point out any grammatical/typographical errors Greet the new day my brothers, greet the new day.**

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 14

The Dread Spire

Khat'ak stood and looked to the sky. His armour was surrounded by a bright aura of white light. Cracks had appeared all around it. He began to walk through the battlefield, broken corpses littered the ground some with arrows in them others simply hacked to pieces, Khat'ak did what he had waited, what felt like an eternity to do, He reared his head up and screamed a lament that scared the birds from their trees and stilled the hellish wind that carried through this empty world. Nirn was gone, now but not for forever as this endless midnight, this black hour is almost up and the dawn is approaching and Khat'ak would bring it, he knew what he had to do. He turned to the dread spire, what used to be white gold tower – a symbol of authority, safety and leadership, a beacon for the weak. Now it was little more than a final condemnation, the final nail in the coffin. Khat'ak reached down to the ground and picked up his chainsaw and walked through the woods beginning his journey to the dread spire.

Dreg ran through the woods of Cyrodill, passing the occasional corpse. Months ago the whole world was a battlefield now the whole world had become a graveyard. Dreg fought back tears and kept running, he forgot the pain in his sides the pulsing throbbing pain all over his body he would make it to the spire, he wouldn't fail, he gave his word.

Dreg after running with short breaks for six hours he reached what used to be lake Rumare. Now it was a deep ravine littered with dead fish and rotting corpses, Dreg saw a Khajiit with it's head lying next to it and a Nord with an arrow in her heart. To his left he saw a dismembered redguard and to his right. Dreg looked away and slid down the side of the ravine and into the dried up, blood stained river. The resistance had made some sort of last stand here, it didn't end well for them. Dreg looked up towards the spire, it was jet black with huge tell-tale daedric claws extending out of it, several smaller towers throughout the city connected to the spire with huge red lightning bolts, supplying limitless dark magic to Mehrunes Dagon. It was logical to assume that if these were somehow disrupted then the tower would be either be completely destroyed or at least severely weakened. Dreg pushed on through the sandy dune.

Khat'ak had run into two Dremora hunting parties, that he quickly dispatched, hoping not to run into another one, he shouted into the air.

"Shadowmere!"

All of a sudden a chilling cold descended, shadow filled every corner of Khat'ak's vision. Then a horse's hooves were heard, echoing in the darkness. Then out of the shadow two red glowing eyes could be seen, Khat'ak walked forward and placed his hand upon the nose of Shadowmere. He stroked the animal. Khat'ak hoisted himself up onto the saddle. Then he pulled the reins and whispered in the horse's ear.

"Shadows know not fear, Let us teach them, onwards shadowmere!"

The horse reared and ran forward at a speed that the fastest arrow couldn't fly at. Khat'ak was a black blur, speeding past the numerous atrocities being committed across the land. He was free, at last to finally destroy Dagon, Dagon tried to make him an instrument of destruction he didn't know it yet but he had sowed the seed of his own destruction. He stopped outside the gate of The Imperial city. The gate was locked.

"The hordes of Oblivion itself couldn't stop me, the flesh of the undead couldn't stop me neither will a slab of wood!" Khat'ak pulled both his hands backwards and began charging a blast of heavy telekinetic energy. His arms glowed white as the energy pulsed within the armour, his aura grew and then the blast was ready. He let go and fired a blast that blew both imperial city gates of their hinges and splintered into a thousand pieces. Dremora with swords, shields and staffs ran at Khat'ak. Khat'ak dodged to the side avoiding being stabbed with a staff and grabbed the staff, White energy snaked it's way up the staff and hit it's Dremora wielder. The Dremora began to whimper, then his body began to glows white then it exploded. Khat'ak turned around and elbowed another attacker in the face, turned around and dodged another blow from an axe wielding Dremora, and then ducked and punched the Dremora through the gut. Khat'ak turned around in one quick motion and kicked a Dremora across the face; the Dremora flew into and dented the stone wall of the market district. The last two Dremora stared in shock at Khat'ak. The first one was either fearless or stupid he ran forward as Khat'ak simply walked. He attempted to slice Khat'ak. The last thing that Dremora saw was Khat'ak turn his eye to his direction. His head tumbled from his neck and his body followed suit, crumpling to the floor in a heap. Khat'ak sheathed his sword once more and walked towards the last Dremora. The warrior simply stood with his jaw dropped and his legs shaking, Khat'ak looked him in the eye, the white aura of his armour singeing the ground he walked on and accenting every move he made. He pulled his fist back to his waist and then thrust it into the Dremora's gut. The Dremora heaved and spat blood in Khat'ak's face which flash vaporised on his helmet. Then Khat'ak looked him in the eye.

Khat'ak whispered in a voice only the injured Dremora could hear: "Knock…Knock" Khat'ak fired a huge white energy blast.

The blast blew a huge gash in the market district. It left a smoking crater leaving the Dread spires north eastern support tower severely damaged. Khat'ak walked past the steaming pair of legs in front of him and continued walking through the imperial city.

"If they didn't know I was here before, they do now"

Vella was awoken from her sleep when a huge explosion shook the city like the thundering footsteps of the approaching dragons of Akavir. She looked out of her window and saw the burning ruin of what used to be the market district. She stared closer. A glowing white man was approaching the tower. Her heart raced,

"Khat'ak is it you?" she whispered.

Arakna still held the bloodied dagger. He pondered giving in so many times, He wanted to die. Then he felt the explosion and hope returned. He knew Khat'ak had come for him, had come to make Dagon pay, that in itself was all he needed.

Dreg Van Isleif was still outside the city. He had heard and seen the explosion and ran to the scene. He arrived and found numerous dead Dremora and a smoking pile of daedric rubble.

"By the Gods, what befell these demons?

He readied his axe and ran through the smoking gash that was the market district, he reached the imperial palace and Khat'ak stood looking at it. He had changed since last Dreg saw him. He was covered by a glorious white aura that seemed to emanate from cracks in his armour. Dreg walked up to him and placed his hand on Khat'ak's shoulder then immediately recoiled as his hand became burned by the aura. Khat'ak turned and warned him not to touch the aura, Dreg -although annoyed by the timing of such an announcement- complied. Khat'ak turned to Dreg and pointed towards the door to the dread spire.

"Distract them he said."

Dreg was slightly confused.

"Where are you going Khat'ak?"

Khat'ak bent his knees and turned to Dreg and said.

"Jailbreak"

He jumped at least fifty feet into the air. And when he passed the level he knew the jail cells were on. He stopped himself by punching straight through the wall. He then put his other hand through and pulled the wall apart. He swung into the hole. Into a dark corridor with cells on either side Khat'ak opened every one he came across. None had any living within. Except a few which had skeletons and half eaten corpses being gorged on by a daedroth or clannfear. Both easily dispatched. Then he came to a cell with an Argonian lying, crying on his side. Khat'ak put his hand through the glass window of the cell.

Arakna turned to the crazed Dremora and fired a full power lightning spell at him. The Dremora extended his hand and caught the blast, he seemed to absorb it and the white aura surrounding him grew in size. Then it spoke.

"Arakna, it is I, Khat'ak, Dagon stole my physical body, destroyed it, now this is my vessel."

Arakna considered this a moment then dropped the bloodied dagger, it clattered to the ground. Khat'ak looked over the young Argonian's shoulder and saw a dead child. Khat'ak turned back to Arakna.

"She was starving Khat'ak I knew Dagon would show her no pity, so I did instead, she cannot be hurt anymore."

Tears ran the length of Arakna's face; his fists were clenched so tight they bled.

Arakna reached out to Khat'ak but he pulled back.

"This white aura destroys everything it touches. You can't touch me Arakna, no one can."

"That is both a gift and a curse my friend, quickly let us find Vella" Arakna decided.

Dreg had opened the gates of the spire and entered past the numerous guards, all easily dispatched. He had climbed up several levels and now found himself in a fight with five Dremora one Valkynaz and four Kynmarchers. The Valkynaz barked an order and two of the four marchers ran forward, keeping their wits sharp and their claymores close. The first one attempted to slice Dreg down the middle, Dreg dodged to the side and elbowed the Dremora in the face and then he took his battle axe and swung one hundred and eighty degrees and buried the axe in the kynmarcher's chest. The second kynmarcher's blade moved inches past his face. Dreg dived and looped his arms around the Dremora's waist pushing him to the ground. He lifted his head, looked the beast in the eye and head-butted him. then took out his dagger, that he kept in his boot and stabbed him in the eye. Then the Valkynaz ordered the two last Kynmarchers to attack. Dreg freed his axe from the other Dremora's corpse and let the shaft fall in to his hand.

"By Ysmir's beard, I have fought mud crabs more fearsome than you! Bring it on!"

The Dremora released a battle cry and they launched themselves forward. Dreg brought his axe to bear.

"Let's Go!"

Arakna and Khat'ak had been walking for ten minutes then eventually they found the cell of Vella. Arakna stood beside the luminescent Khat'ak and Vella looked them over.

"Aren't you a little bright for a demon?" She asked playfully.

Vella's inner Elven wisdom had always served her well and she recognised Khat'ak instantly. She also knew not to touch him.

"You're soul has become separate from your corpse, most likely Dagon's work, that means you can not be touched by any living being with a spec of evil in their soul, because you have done so many good deeds you repel evil but this comes at a cost as every mortal being is born into a world of pain they are inherently evil to some extent, so you can touch no mortal being, on the other hand as your soul is not fully contained within a vessel anymore it makes you the most powerful being on this world."

Arakna was confused.

"Surely when the soul is separated from the body, one passes onto the land of the divines or daedra. How has this not happened to Khat'ak?"

Vella explained.

"Two reasons firstly because he is already dead, he was killed and reborn as a Dremora secondly because his spirit is not completely free the armour still maintains a slight element of containment. You could end this war Khat'ak you are more powerful than Dagon, you could destroy him."

Khat'ak looked at Vella.

"No I can't. I made a deal with Dagon when I was mortal, my soul for that of my wife's. She killed in self defence, a bandit attacked her she stabbed him, in fear of losing her life. I knew that would leave her open to damnation so I stepped in and I stood before that demon in prayer and asked he take me instead. He said that I would live out my life in happiness until the day I die then I belong to him. If I go back on my end of the deal he will go back on his."

Vella stood back in her cell.

"I wont ask you to sacrifice her, but we have all lost people Khat'ak perhaps you need to as well."

Khat'ak shot back at Vella.

"I was his puppet! Dagon's little Rakynaz, sent to weed out the insurrectionist mortals, I killed every single one of them, Khajiit, Argonian, elf whatever their all meaningless to Dagon. I slaughtered them all every single last man, woman and child. Do not assume I have not felt pain in this war, not for a second, don't you dare! I understand you want this to end I understand you hurt because of what he stole from you but casting an innocent soul into the void for all eternity is not the right way to deal with this; if we do that then we are no better than Dagon. We would save the world but at what cost. Could you really live with yourself, knowing what you'd done! Your scared and to give into that fear is to give into him, and I don't know about you but I will NEVER surrender to that demon!

Both Vella and Arakna looked at Khat'ak apologetically, and yielded to his authority,

"Could you get me out of here please?" She asked

Khat'ak grabbed the gate and pulled it off it's hinges, then chucked it across the room. Vella walked past being sure not to touch Khat'ak. All three of them ran together to the nearest door looking for the exit.

Dreg kicked the last kynmarcher as it lay their bleeding.

"What's the matter? Run out of whelps to send to do your dirty work for you."

The Valkynaz clenched his teeth and ran forward.

"Your blood is forfeit mortal!"

Dreg smiled and delivered a punch straight to the Valkynazes gut. It bent over holding it's gut then Dreg spun kicked him across the face and he smashed into the wall, then Dreg ran and tried to stab the Dremora while he was on the ground. The Dremora rolled the side and dodged a recovery swipe from dreg. Then grabbed his arm and wrenched the dagger from his grip. He caught it and attempted to stab him with it. Dreg dodged and kicked the dagger from the Dremora's grip. Then he kicked him in the face and the Dremora staggered back. Dreg then screamed and pushed him onto the handrail of the walkway the Dremora managed to invert their positions, he whispered in Dreg's ear.

"What shall lord Dagon, have inscribed next to your name mortal, weakling or coward?"

Dreg kicked him in the groin and pushed him off him then pulled him towards him and said.

"How about… Victor!" Then he threw the Dremora over the side of the handrail into the huge circular, swirling lake of fire at the base of the spire.

Dreg fell against the handrail, he caught his breath. Then Khat'ak ran through the door with an Argonian boy and an Elven lass.

"You surround yourself with children in a war zone? On the other hand I can't complain about your other choice of company." He said looking at Vella. Vella simply avoided his gaze and looked at the numerous dead Dremora lying bleeding on the ground.

"You are not injured are you Dreg?"

Dreg smiled and stood at his full height.

"Not in your lifetime Khat'ak not in your lifetime."

Khat'ak pointed down at the base of the spire,

"That is where the exit is."

Dreg smiled and said sarcastically.

"Yes that is generally where you put an exit to a giant spire."

Dreg turned to Khat'ak.

"Do you have a plan as to how we can get down there without getting caught or cornered?"

Khat'ak without looking up said.

"yes"

Dreg looked intrigued.

"Oh and what is that?"

Khat'ak looked up from the railing.

"I take the lead."

The four of them ran down the length of the winding walkways of the dread spire and killed what Dremora got in their way, finally they reached the door. Khat'ak held it open and then slammed it shut as they left. They Came to a city wall, that Khat'ak subsequently destroyed and they escaped, to rethink their plans.

Meanwhile on a dark hillside.

"Again what's wrong with firing cheese at the spire?"

Jyggalag obviously tiring of the argument said.

"This isn't the isles madgod, cheese does _not _destroy buildings!"

Sheogorath considered this a minute.

"You know what we need?"

"No but I have a nauseating suspicion I am about to find out." Jyggalag retorted

"Well then Cheese it is!"

Jyggalag stood dumbfounded, realising he'd just been fooled by the king of fools.

"Madgod I swear to-"

"Hush now I have to ask Mora to give me a recipe." Sheogorath interrupted him.

"Sheogorath we cannot destroy the spire with cheese it simply does not make any logical sense!"

Sheogorath, without looking up to acknowledge him said.

"Don't you have a children's game to ruin or something seriously all it is with you is logic, sense and logical sense or sensical logic without even that much deviation, it's boring Jiggy boring, boring, boring, BORING!"

"This is war madgod it is not supposed to be fun, it is about logic, strategy and calculation and-" Sheogorath interrupted with a snore, the madgod had fallen asleep.

Jyggalag took advantage of this and reported to the other daedra; "we attack the dread spire at dawn"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Sirius Black and Danny and all other anonymous loyal readers you guys rock! For your support/reviews and your continuing patience is greatly appreciated.**

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 15

Dagon's Inferno

Mehrunes Dagon Stared blankly out of the window of the top of the dread spire. He had repaired the damage done to his city with his magic with great ease but Khat'ak had gone against him. That was a crime for which there was but one remedy. Dagon turned to a woman held by the arms by two Dremora Rakynaz. He waved his hand and they released her. She fell to her knees.

The woman looked up in rage at Dagon.

"I was in the land of the divines how have you done this demon?"

Dagon smiled.

"You were only there as your beloved Gardock gave himself for you to be free from me."

Dagon ran his claw over the woman's face.

"He however has gone back on his side of the deal. So you belong to me, Sera Gardock, Give yourself to me for eternity and we can watch the world burn together and rule side by side."

Sera refused flat out.

Dagon smiled and laughed loudly. Lightning struck the tower illuminating the darkness. Dagon's eyes flashed black.

"So be it"

He waved his hand and a black shadow that hung without a caster began to move and take shape. It let out a hideous wail that chilled Sera to the bone.

The reaper flew at her and put it's hands on her shoulders and sucked the goodness from her soul. Sera's body began to warp and her eyes lost all colour turning black as night. Her flesh began to sag. Sera screamed, with not a soul to hear her. The flesh took the form of jet black rags she turned to look at the burning world outside of the tower. She let one last scream loose that normally, would never be heard.

"HALON!"

Khat'ak awoke from his meditation. He looked around him, nothing. He saw it so clearly. He woke Vella and Dreg who were catching up on some much needed sleep. Arakna however refused to sleep, at first he refused to eat but Vella convinced him to keep up his strength. Arakna followed the sounds of movement back to the wakening Vella and Dreg Khat'ak stood above them, silhouetted in his white aura. Vella had tried to capture his soul in a soul gem to encase it in the armour again but Khat'ak simply deflected the attempts.

"You wanted a target, I have one."

Vella was visibly interested, Arakna stood rigid with his arms folded. Dreg however was resting his arms on his axe, the signs of exhaustion still evident in his eyes. He yawned loudly and said.

"If this is that tower we just escaped from I'm gonna break your neck"

Khat'ak looked back at Dreg and said.

"I don't have a neck"

Dreg was lost for a response so left it at that. Khat'ak retold his vision of Dagon torturing a woman. This was the definitive proof that Dagon and Molag Bal were working together. If Molag Bal could be destroyed then Dagon's power would be significantly reduced. At once it was agreed they would enter the cold harbour and attack Molag Bal. Vella voiced a key problem

"How do we get there?"

Khat'ak had already calculated and prepared for that.

"Baradon Kael attempted to manifest a great deal of magical energy, without a target, he summoned dark and light magics at once thus tearing the Mundus barriers apart. I have the power he was attempting to gather in me now. I also have, due to the oblivion invasion all the magics relative to each realm, Cold Harbour has a specific feel a specific scent just as the badlands do." We gather and focus enough cold energy and we can open a portal."

Vella stood dumbfounded at Khat'ak's understanding of magicka. Dreg laughed and hit Vella in the arm

"Ha he got ya there didn't he Elf."

Vella was in no laughing mood so she rubbed her arm and walked off.

Khat'ak warned everyone to stay back. He parted his legs and raised his hand into the air. He began to groan and the trees began to blow in the wind, which soon became a freezing blade lashing at the heroes. Vella cast a frost protection spell on the team. The sky began to change colours from red to the blue. Then an ice shelf burst through burst through the ground. It was perfectly clear and showed countless parts of Cold Harbour. Khat'ak relaxed his hand and dug his feet out of the ground that had become frozen where he stood. Khat'ak walked up to a part of the ice shelf that looked out onto a dark barren valley in the middle of which was a huge black dish upon which sat a black city supported by stone columns, with a central spire that stretched far into the sky. All around nothing grew and the sun was absent. Khat'ak knew not what he would find inside but he knew he had to go. Khat'ak turned to Vella and the rest.

"I can't promise you will all return from here and should you die you will most likely spend eternity here as Reapers, I will not expect you to follow me. Khat'ak knew they wouldn't abandon him. all three of them walked forward. Arakna stood before Khat'ak and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You went to hell and back to save someone you love and then you freed me from a hell I was ill equipped to survive, I couldn't call myself your friend if I wasn't willing to do the same" Vella nodded and Dreg raised his axe in agreement, shouting a Nordish war cry to the heavens. Khat'ak felt for the first time in a long time that eh had something to fight for, _someone _to die for, and with that as his weapon, he would be unstoppable. Khat'ak put his hand against the ice sheet and Vella, Arakna and Dreg followed suit at once all three were transported to a hell few visited willingly and far fewer lived to tell of it.

In the black city of Molag Bal, more commonly known as Nechromia. A dark figure, that had for centuries lay dormant opened it's red eyes.

"There here!"

Jyggalag stood before the armies of the daedric alliance of Sheogorath, Azura, Nocturnal, Sanguine, Clavicus vile, Meridia and Hermaeus Mora. The army had surrounded the Imperial city. He looked up to the rounded observation dome of the spire and he raised his hand, signalling the front of the army to bombard the tower with magic and arrows. The tower was unharmed.

"See Jiggy I told you we should have used cheese"

At that moment the sky around the tower began to change colour as the clouds began to part around the central beam. A huge beam of light blasted out wards and blew a huge 4 kilometre crater into the ground annihilating a small portion of the army of the daedra. Jyggalag thrust his arm forward.

"Attack rush the city!"

At that moment thousands of Dremora exited the city rushing the attacking army head on from the small bridge. Knights of order, Auriel, Mazken, Aurorans fought side by side for a cause they were not yet aware of. Jyggalag was attacked by a Dremora Rakynaz. It ran at him and attempted to bury his chainsaw in Jyggalag's leg. Jyggalag brought his blade down on the Rakynaz and split him clean in half. Sheogorath wore his madness armour and wielded the jet black claymore Shadowrend. Two Dremora had encircled him. one ran at him and attempted an over head slice. Sheogorath kicked the Dremora in the groin and then spun with his blade held horizontally, cutting the Dremora in two then he brought the blade up to counter an attack from the second. He blocked the strike, kicked the Dremora in the chest and brought the blade down on his head. Sheogorath severed the two huge horns on the Dremora's head and turned to Jyggalag holding them firmly on his head like a child. He shouted,

"Hey Jiggy,!"

Jyggalag finished punching the Kynval in his headlock and looked at Sheogorath.

"I'm horny gahhahahahahahahaaaa"

Jyggalag grimaced.

Sanguine was wielding a huge axe called compulsion of ecstasy. In reference to it's completely unstoppable power. He had no armour and was busy slicing and cutting Dremora. Azura stood in a circle of a dozen Dremora with her head bowed. She was obviously out of alternatives.

Azura rose and levitated above the battlefield. In one hand she held night, in the other day. She at once raised her head, her eyes glowing gold. A pair of golden wings sprouted from her back and from the day hand formed a burning blade of fire and in the night hand a frozen blade of ice. She screamed then somersaulted landing on the ground, fist down. She turned around and decapitated five Dremora then three ran at her, blades raised one in front of her, one behind and one to her right side she stopped the first one with the fire blade through his chest then she brought her night blade down to block an underarm strike then she turned and impaled the demon with the night blade, leaving only the one behind. Azura heard his footsteps and quickly turned and brought her blades round in a defensive cross formation the blade of the Dremora struck the cross and shattered sending the Dremora hurtling backwards, Azura somersaulted through the air and spun both blades round till the were aiming towards the ground and impaled the toppled Dremora. This left four more which attacked in the same fashion. She impaled the first turned around decapitated the second and then spun her flame bade at the approaching rear Dremora taking his legs off and as he flopped to the ground Azura caught him on her night blade. She grabbed him by the spike of his helmet and ripped him from her blade. She stood and looked at the last one. He had charged a fire spell and was ready to release it. Azura charged a frost spell in her hand and they both released at the same time. The frost beam met the fire beam and the battle ensued. Azura pushed harder and the Dremora fell to his knees then Azura succeeded in freezing the soldier she walked through the beam and spun her blades at her side and slashed in an X formation with them both slicing the Dremora into several pieces.

Hermaeus Mora and Clavicus stood commanding their troops and providing ranged assistance with archers and mages. The Dremora army of thousands had been reduced to hundreds. Victory seemed assured.

Dagon roared and smashed his fist against the glass of the observation dome. He barked orders at a couple of scamps who worked two huge levers which opened a huge gate at the back of the spire. Dagon attached both his three wrist blades and his massive battle axe. He ran at the door jumped across the sky and landed on the battlefield, crushing two knights of order, Jyggalag turned too late and was backhanded across the face, sending him sprawling into the ravine that was lake Rumare. Sheogorath half wanted to help Jyggalag but couldn't move for laughing then Dagon grabbed Sheogorath by the head punched him in the gut and then chucked him behind his head. and grabbed him with his other set of arms and then slammed his back into the dirt. Then Sanguine attacked Dagon, with his axe, Dagon punched the head of the axe. The head stayed intact. Then sanguine attempted to hit Dagon and it crumbled to dust. Dagon kicked Sanguine in the groin grabbed him by the arms and chucked him in the air, then he thrust his armed hand into the air and Sanguine landed gut first on Dagon's three wrist blades, Dagon grabbed Sanguine by the head and held his bleeding form before him and continued thrusting his blades into his gut then sliced them across his throat. Sanguine's head rolled from his lifeless corpse and blood spurted from his severed arteries. Azura screamed and ran at Dagon. Dagon kicked her in the chest and then brought his battle axe down on her head. It carried through till it reached her mid spine. Then the axe became stuck. Azura's eyes widened then Dagon thrust his still bloodied wrist blades into the area just below Azura's collar bone and above her breasts. He wrenched them upwards lifting Azura off her feet. She dropped her two blades which disintegrated as if they'd never been, Azura screamed in agony. Her feet twitched in pain. Then ceased all movement, As the blades forced their way through Azura's throat. Dagon let go of the axe and then punched Azura through the chest and removed his hand and kicked her full force across the battlefield against the wall of his city. The armies of all the princes began to run in terror as their lords had been slain but to no avail as they crumbled to ash, as did the realms of the gods, of Azura and sanguine. Dagon turned and looked at the two on looking daedra, Clavicus Vile and Hermaeus Mora. The two quivered in fear. Dagon had never been this powerful before. All at once they gave the order to fire and spells of all descriptions flew at Dagon. Dagon laughed and folded his arms. The spells stopped in front of him and redirected towards the spire. The spire absorbed the blasts and fired back a blast twenty times more powerful than the first there was nothing left of either Vile or Mora.

For today the battle was lost. Dagon's dread spire made him invulnerable and the other daedra couldn't hope to win even the supposedly emotionless knights of order ran. In one day a war that had raged for hundreds of years was ended. Dagon had won…for now.

In cold harbour Khat'ak, Vella, Arakna and dreg had battled numerous foes and crossed a dark unholy ravine. Now they stood in a canyon filled with huge rocky spires. Little did they know, that atop one of these spires stood a most unholy and powerful being.

"Soon, hahha soon I shall feast, I shall feast hahahahaha, come to me my prey." The shadow jumped from one spire to the next, silent and swift, at the base stood three mortals and something else, something different. It wore broken black armour and glowed a glorious white that almost hurt to look at. Behind him was a tall, broad fair haired man in grey armour with a big axe to the side of him walked a beautiful Elven maiden with long brown hair that stretched to the base of her spine. She wore chain mail armour that showed off her flesh, odd to wear something so revealing somewhere so cold. And at the back was a troubled silent young Argonian boy who could fight strangely well for someone his age. Any one of them is valuable, all of them are invaluable. The shadow smiled to himself.

Khat'ak stopped.

"Khat'ak what's wrong?" Vella asked.

He didn't respond merely raised his hand shushed her.

"I have been aware of it since we got here, first I assumed it was the eeriness of this place how the walls, lined with the damned seem to watch you longingly, but now it's gotten a lot stronger, I believe we are being followed."

Dreg readied his axe and began looking around nervously.

"Followed, by what?"

Khat'ak shushed him too then held his finger to his head.

"I sense a dark presence here it's hungry so very hungry and so very powerful, ahh!"

Khat'ak fell to his knees and Vella rushed to his side. That's when Baradon chose to attack. The shadow jumped from it's hiding place and landed on Khat'ak's back and began to suck at his soul. Dreg yelled and buried his axe in it. The axe broke half the bones in the shadow's back. The broken bones began to heal and Dreg's axe was dropped to the ground. It turned it's head three hundred and sixty degrees round to see who hit him and smiled and said.

"a, ah, ah no hitting your master" then with a blast from his eyes Dreg was thrown backwards and lifted into the air and slammed into one of the rock spires, he fell to the ground unconscious. Vella attempted to stab it but she too was thrown back. Then Khat'ak began to rise, to Baradon's surprise. Then he was grabbed by the arm and thrown against the stalagmite.

"I will destroy you if you move demon, leave and I'll let you live"

Baradon laughed and replied.

"You destroy me? Don't you know who I am?"

Khat'ak replied negatively.

"I am Baradon Kael, most powerful mage in all of Cyrodill, you can't defeat me!"

Vella almost screamed and Arakna staggered back then rage burned in his eyes and he ran forward attempting to bury his blade in him. Baradon laughed and with a blast of telekinetic energy, blew Khat'ak off him. Then he flipped backwards. Reached his hand behind his back and gripped his own spine. He ripped it out with a sickening crack. Then it regenerated. The spine pulled from his own back began to glow purple then his vertebrae sharpened and lengthened and a huge blade made of bone and strengthened by iron deposits sprouted from the top of the spine. Baradon laughed hysterically and then shot bolts of lightning outwards and collapsed the ceiling. Huge boulders caved in and cut off Khat'ak from the others. The dark wizard looked to Khat'ak, his red eyes glowing bright as the blood of a freshly slaughtered Breton cow. He pointed his scythe at him and said.

"You! You're, gonna get reaped"

Baradon dived from his platform and sliced at Khat'ak, Khat'ak ducked the blow and punched Baradon in the gut and Baradon laughed and grabbed Khat'ak's head and threw him into a wall. Then Baradon fired a lightning surge at him. Khat'ak was immobilised by it and then it was succeeded by numerous strong frost ball spells. Baradon jumped through the air and landed, legs open on Khat'ak's chest and continued to feast on his soul. Khat'ak head butted Baradon and charged and fired a fireball spell into his chest. Baradon was thrown backwards into a stalagmite which subsequently collapsed on him. Khat'ak knew he wasn't defeated so he took this time to charge his ultimate attack. "Frozen midnight" Khat'ak almost had it fully charged when Baradon's hand burst through the debris and the rest of his broken body followed suit. Khat'ak was glowing a brighter white than usual and in both his hands he held two white energy balls. Suddenly the already frigid atmosphere became unbearably cold and Khat'ak's little area of ground had frozen solid. Then he laced both his relaxed his arms above his head and then made them go rigid. Baradon knew what was going to happen and sprinted towards Khat'ak, who combined both energy balls and focussed the spell into an unavoidable super ice beam. Baradon stood frozen solid. The beam had pushed him back against the wall. Khat'ak put his hands together and with great pleasure smashed Baradon Kael into a thousand pieces. Then with obviously no way to reach the others he shouted through to them to meet him at the portal, he had business to attend to.

In the spire of Nechromia, sat a most woeful being, Molag Bal himself. Molag sat in his throne with a boiling pot full of burning souls. He reached in and took one depositing the damned one on his blue frozen tongue and shutting his mouth. He was aware of Khat'ak's presence and Baradon's demise a simple problem with a simple remedy. He waved his hand and all at once four souls appeared, all extremely powerful and all pure evil.

"Go forth my children, cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!"

The four souls departed each one shrouded in shadow.

Khat'ak walked in the valley of death past weeping men and women and beats damned for all eternity for their sins. One ran to him an old Argonian who kept calling himself scar tail, yelling for redemption. Khat'ak kept walking he could do nothing for these people. Another was a young family of people who kept preaching and lamenting their abandonment by someone called the 'deep ones'. Khat'ak knew not what these mad poor souls lamented only that all deserved to be here or at least so he thought. He ran into one man he did recognise, a man crucified nailed to wall, stripped naked and half eaten by crows. He was still conscious as well, a man Khat'ak knew well in life, Janus Hassildor, the vampire count of Skingrad, obviously lured here by the calling. Khat'ak took pity on this man and shooed the birds and untied him. Janus knew not his savoir just as Khat'ak knew not how in this realm he could seemingly touch without killing people, perhaps because most were already dead. He held Janus in his hands, Janus looked to him weakly and said,

"Thank… you" then fell into a deep in sleep,

Khat'ak laid his body down

"Rest in peace friend"

Khat'ak moved on for about twenty kilometres when he felt the same thing he felt when Baradon attacked. Only this time worse, stronger somehow. He looked to the north, east, south and west to see a horseman approaching from each side. They rode up to and encircled Khat'ak. Then all four dropped from their demon mounts at once. Then they peeled back their hoods. The first was Mannimarco, king of worms. The second was Mancar Cameron the mortal who was responsible for the first oblivion crisis. The third was an Altmer by the name of Umaril the unfeathered, the worst of the Elven kings, the fourth and final horseman was someone Khat'ak recognised and wished he didn't. Sera Gardock pulled back her hood and looked at Khat'ak, her face scarred and ruined her eyes bright red. She smiled in a way that did not become of her. It was sadistic and evil. Khat'ak staggered back.

"No I never attacked Dagon not directly, no please this can't be, demon please tell me it's not true," The demon simply stayed silent then uttered four words, which tore Khat'ak apart.

"You broke your promise"

Khat'ak screamed.

"No stop this, come back with me, it's not too late to leave this place, I'm more powerful than Dagon together we can defeat him. Please don't sever what you are for what I couldn't be!" Mannimarco interrupted Khat'ak, becoming greatly impatient.

"Enough of this let us end this fool!" Mannimarco lunged at Khat'ak. Khat'ak dodged and impaled the necromancer. Destroying him completely seemingly they were not as strong as Baradon. Khat'ak turned and fired a full power fire spell at Umaril, destroying him and unhooked his daedric chainsaw and buried it in the chest of Mancar Cameron then he pulled the chain. Letting the saw hack and drill into Cameron's chest cavity and then he outstretched his hand and fired a blast that destroyed Cameron's head. He removed the blade of the saw and Cameron's headless body crumpled to the ground, and disintegrated. Again he placed his hands on her shoulder yelling at her.

"Stop this, this isn't you Sera, your better than this I know it!"

Sera fell back from Khat'ak. Suddenly a tall figure appeared behind her. He had a dragon like appearance and two curved horns. And a blue body colour. Molag Bal.

Sera staggered back into his arms. Molag held her close well still looking at Khat'ak. Molag then continued to kiss Sera. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Hers found purchase upon Molag's tale which she groped, arousing a sinister moan of ecstasy from Molag. Khat'ak yelled and ran forward.

Sera turned and fired a black energy blast that blew Khat'ak into the rocky walls of the valley. Molag let loose a demonic laugh that would chill any mortal to the bone, but not Khat'ak he was far passed fear. He ran at Molag again and once again was blasted back by Sera. He realised she was beyond all help. Molag folded his arms and said to Sera.

"Kill him my queen"

Sera ran forward with two sickle blades attached to her arms. She lunged at Khat'ak, who dodged gracefully.

"I don't want to hurt you Sera please stop this madness"

Sera merely laughed. Khat'ak kicked her in the chest and she flew backwards. She regained her balance and back flipped twice then before she hit the ground she summoned all her magical energy and fired a jet black magicka beam at Khat'ak.

Khat'ak yelled and fired a full power white magicka beam at hers. The two met in mid air and clashed the power given off by the clash made the whole realm shake. Molag smiled and looked on with lust in his eyes loving the chaos, He laughed under his breath.

Sera pushed hard against Khat'ak. Khat'ak held his ground but refused to push his beam against Sera.

"Sera please, come back to me, face up to our captor he has poisoned you, he's evil can't you see that?"

Sera laughed and shouted back.

"He has given me everything I've ever wanted, and more, you broke your promise Halon, lord Bal will never betray me. Now die!"

Khat'ak's rage exploded and the whole realm shook. Nechromia was illuminated by a glorious light that they knew not the source of. Then suddenly the towers of woe that dotted the city crumbled. Then the great spire itself. Molag looked on in fear.

"What….what are you!"

Khat'ak looked at Molag. He was no longer firing the beam. It was instead emanating from his body. He walked through the blast. Sera had fired. She looked at him as he walked through the fire and flames. His eyes burned a glorious white. Khat'ak walked forward and grabbed hold of Sera's hands and the beam dissipated. Her eyes that once glowed black began to glow white and return to normal. Her black robes began to disintegrate. Molag was in a mixture of fear and awe.

"_I haven't seen this kind of power since, no he couldn't be, could he could he be divine?"_

Sera fell to the ground unconscious, Molag bal looked to Khat'ak. Khat'ak walked forward the ground burning with every step. Then he lunged forward and punched Molag bal in the gut then flipped over and roundhouse kicked him in the face. Molag flew across the valley into Nechromia which began to fall. Molag stopped midair and looked at Khat'ak in terror. Khat'ak merely stood there with his arms at his side.

Molag shouted down at Khat'ak

"you can't get me up here, you have your wife now just….just leave m…me alone"

Khat'ak stood there staring at him. Molag stared back. Then his anger exploded.

"Grr stop mocking me!"

Molag Bal fired a full power black energy blast at Khat'ak. The blast soared at Khat'ak. Khat'ak didn't move. The explosion engulfed him. Molag smiled. Then he realised his folly as Khat'ak walked out of the smoke his eyes still burning. He primed a blast in his hand and fired the blast at Molag. The blast blotted out the horizon and illuminated the whole realm. Molag stared at it in terror.

"No this can't be It is not possible, I am a god I cannot be beaten!"

These were his last words as Khat'ak's blast consumed him. Then Khat'ak ran back and grabbed and sera, retracting his now controllable aura so as not to harm her. Then he ran as the cold harbour began to disintegrate. He dodged falling debris. He jumped over a boulder and ran up an inverting piece of rock. Then he flipped over another falling boulder. The cold harbour began to shift colours as the laws of physics put in place by it's creator no longer applied. Khat'ak felt himself running on air as gravity began to dissipate. He saw the others waiting at the portal he yelled for them to go through none of them moved he shouted for them to forget about him that he'd be fine. He began to groan and then he concentrated and his magical aura formed a pair of bright white wings. He soared through the air and landed in front of the portal. He, dreg, Arakna Vella and Sera returned to their defiled home.

The portal deposited the team on a hillside overlooking Imperial city a battle had taken place and huge craters scarred the once fertile soil.

Dreg turned to Khat'ak.

"Did you just slay a god?"

Khat'ak looked back to him his eyes burning a glorious white just behind his helmet. Khat'ak responded with a proud nod.

" I learned to channel and control my magicka and now I have the one thing Dagon had in _his_ favour, in _mine_."

Khat'ak motioned towards his wife who was coming too.

"Welcome back to Cyrodill my love."

Sera looped her arms around Khat'ak's neck hugging the man she'd missed for centuries.

"I'm sorry I had no control I didn't want to kill you"

Khat'ak held her tighter.

"I know and don't worry as Dagon will be made to pay."

Dreg turned to Khat'ak with Vella at his side and Arakna at hers.

"You got a plan?"

Khat'ak stood and Vella watched as he walked to the edge of the hill.

"Dagon wants a war we'll give him a war.

"No… we will not fall. We will stand. This wont be easy not all of us will come back but we have to try. We will stare Dagon in the eye and we will not look away. We will fight for those who no longer can we will stand for the fallen we will kill for the defeated! We will _willingly_ walk in the valley of death for those whom were _forced_ to walk it's black plains. We will _not_ bow, we will_ not_ fall we will _not_ fade. We shall stand not as separate races but as one united voice. One voice, a voice of justice!"

Khat'ak had no way of knowing but in the land of the divines a change was taking place too. The council of nine sat debating as they had been for the past 600 years. Of course time had no consequence for them. But what did matter, were them finally reaching a decision. Akatosh father of the divines, stood.

"The daedra have invaded Mundus our land. We shall declare war and protect the mortal planes. I shall lead the army myself. All against?" none of the nine raised their hands. "then it is unanimous as of now we are at war!"

TO

BE

CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Darkest Dawn**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Rise of Halon Gardock**_

Sheogorath lay on top of Jyggalag. Jyggalag grabbed Sheogorath by the shoulder and threw him five feet in the opposite direction as he got back on his feet, He looked across the battlefield, and hundreds lay dead. He walked out of the deep ravine that surrounded the imperial city. Sheogorath dusted himself off and walked beside him. Jyggalag stopped as his foot struck something on the ground. Sanguine's head. Jyggalag picked it up and held it to his own. His face was frozen in an expression of terror. Then he saw the smoking crater where Hermaeus Mora and Clavicus Vile sat. It was at least a kilometre wide. Jyggalag saw no trace of them, he had no solid proof but he knew, oh he knew, Dagon had murdered them, _we, who once called him brother. _Jyggalag thought as he clenched his fist. Then another gruesome scene caught his attention.

Azura was crucified to the wall of Dagon's infernal city. Her throat had been brutally torn open from the inside by Dagon's wrist blades. She had a huge hole in her chest roughly a foot wide and a huge battle axe was buried in her upper torso, Dagon's battle axe. Jyggalag saw no reason to go to her. He simply kept walking till he reached the top of a hill. He felt his usual stone cold heart go cold. He saw dozens of siege crawlers, moving across Cyrodill and burning the land, painting it black with fire and death. Sheogorath stood by his side equally stunned by the destruction.

"We lost Jygallag, this is the end"

Sheogorath watched as once great cities which eh himself visited crumbled to dust. He dropped his staff. The staff clattered to the ground lying dead like the mortal realm.

On the Somerset isles, the city of Alinor lay in ruins burning silently and left to fester like an open wound, the elves fought bravely but were powerless against the foe they fought. The great monasteries of the Psijic order on the isle of Arteum, once a beacon of peace, wisdom and unity was now a burning obsidian sign of chaos. From the summit of the mountain Elton Nir, one can spy the burning mark of Dagon carved into the ground "O" No sound but the crackling of flames fills the air of summerset, where once birdsong and animal life was abundant now only a deathly still silence remains.

In Skyrim a few pockets of Nords still fought but in time, they too will crumble, fighting in mute, screaming in anguish, agony unheard to the world. They all die in vain. Dawnstar was the first to fall, and then Falkreath and then the demons laid waste to the civilisations in the mountains. High Hrothgar situated atop the grey throat mountains fell, crushed under the remains of the crumbled mountain upon which it once stood.

In Hammerfell the orrey of Stross M'kai lay in ruins. As did it's cities from The Hammerfell desert, to Dragonstar and further to Gilane.

In Morrowind from Necrom to Backlight shone a burning scar, a final insult to the mortals that perished there and the gods who forsake them.

Valenwood burned and the Bosmer, powerless to resist tried to bow to Dagon but were cut down in their droves. The world burned, marred by a war that was not her's to fight, not her's to host.

All seemed lost, but it was not so. Now one light shone that was not a mark of pain or hell or anguish, no, this light was something new, something that had remained unseen for thousands of years, since the days of Tiber Septim. Something was returning. Dagon had crossed a line and reignited a second war, this one far older.

Long ago in times that should never have been forgotten, but ashamedly were, times of myth and legend just before the dawn of man, elf and beast when Aetherius and Oblivion were still one and Mundus, but a thought in the void, a glimpse in the dark. The thoughts broke away from the chaos of the void and nine of these thoughts wanted to create a world that could grow on it's own, that they could absently rule but fifteen of the thoughts did not they wanted to rule over these mortals and have a role in their evolution this caused a great divide and over millennia that divide turned to war. In the end the two sides split, the nine who would rather watch things unfold naturally called themselves the Aedra and the fifteen called themselves the Daedra. The war was forgotten and so were the brave souls lost in it. Many divines and daedra created by each side, to fight. Now the war would begin again on the tarnished soil of the realm that started it all, the divide, the Daedra, The Aedra the simulacrum, the battle spire The first oblivion incursion, the grey march, everything. It all comes down to this, this seemingly innocent, helpless mortal realm. That has caused the death of mortal, Man, Mer, beast and god. The divines didn't know it yet but one of their numbers who fell in the war, a divine by the name of Trinimac, had foreseen the invasion of Mundus by Dagon and thus built a weapon. A weapon of such great power it would make Dagon's artefact seem a trifling thing. However trinimac was killed by the daedra Boethia, devoured. From that terrible crime was born malacath, the ostricised and thus the secret was revealed to Dagon. Dagon tortured Malacath and eventually with the aid of black magic, he dwleved deep into the depths of his obsidian soul and beheld the weapon of Trinimac, Dagon lacked the prerequisite to open the sealed door that guarded the weapon, however asprince of destruction, he had the ability to create a weapon to counter it. Along with this he had a decoy made, to make the foolish devines think they had destroyed Dagon's only weapon…They were wrong. The weapon they destroyed was the daedric scourge. That weapon was weak and meaningless in comparison to his real weapon which lay hidden behind shadow and fire and flesh and horrible attrocities the mind cannot…. will not fathom. However Dagon's weapon is incomplete, which means as powerful as he is, he is not invulnerable. The last piece of the weapon is outwith Dagon's grasp, before he had it so tightly in his claws and now it is free and thus like trinimac's weapon is incomplete. Trinimac's weapon and Dagon's are –as Dagon will learn soon- one and the same as both require one sepcific missing piece….The key. The key lies hidden where none can find it. Hidden by Trinimac till the time is right. Only the key can open Trinimac's door, but that key is still unaware of it's destiny but unbeknownst to the hordes of Oblivion, the gods of Aetherius or the few remaining mortals of Mundus it was rising, awakening and soon this darkest dawn will came to an end.

Khat'ak stood looking over the battlefield outside the imperial city, thousands of broken daedra lay dead. The ground, once green and fertile lay craterous, burned and scarred by the turmoil of battle. The dread spire of Dagon stood as a testament to the woe that ravaged all of Nirn.

Dreg stood by his side and Sera at his back.

"If we're gonna take on Dagon again, we're gonna need an army."

Khat'ak nodded in agreement and felt a soft pang iof regret, remembering his murder of the innocents at deepscorn.

Suddenly a huge white portal opened. It was easily the height of the dread spire itself. From it shot forth huge bolts of lightning. Then a huge white dragon burst from it and began to lay waste to the city of dagon. The districts burst into flames and then The dragon came to rest outside the city. As a huge portion of the city began to collapse, Then more white beings burst from the portal a hugee beautiful woman with dual wielded scythe like blades on her arms each one glowing a brilliant gold then even more came through and beagn to attack the city the woman threw forth great blasts of magicka and the dragon spewed white flames each of them trying to destroy the city.

Dreg looked on in awe.

"could it be no that's not, is that Akatosh!"

Khat'ak watchd equally amazed. At his side stood Vella and Sera with Arakna looking over Vella's shoulder.

Khat'ak smiled.

"Dreg I think we just found our army."

Then they all looked towards the dread spire that was under the strenuos attack of both Akatosh and Dibella. A huge charge was building in it a strong magicka beam and the harder Akatosh and dibella pushed the larger and stronger it got. All nine devines were attcking now.

The beam reached a climax and shot out at all nine. Dibella Akatosh and all the others fell to the ground heavily injured. Julianos stood and hurled his mace at the spire. It was absorbed into the architecture and another beam shot out and hit him plain In the chest Julianos fell down with a huge gapin g wound in his chest.

"JULIANOS! RISE! GET UP JULIANOS!"

Akatosh's cries were unheard. Julianos was dead. Dibella ran to him and studied his wound and looked to Akatosh and shook her head, tears ran down her glowing face. From the spire a dreadful laughter could be heard.

"Ahahahaaahaaa I have defied you and won Akatosh, your brother Julianos lies dead now who is the god and who is the underling bahaaahahahahaaa!"

Akatosh roared in an anger inconcievable to any mortal man. And he fired forth a blast that consumed the entire city.

A huge explosion blew Khat'ak, Dreg, Vella, Arakna and Sera right of their feet. Akatosh began to breathe heavily. Te attack had taken it out of him. Then a hige beam shot forth and hit Akatosh in the face blowing his head clean off. Dibella screamed in horror and charged the spire with her blades but was shot down and completely destroyed in a single blast. Kynareth rushed the spire in the form of a giant wolf. Ecah of the devines attacked and every one was shot down.

Khat'ak stared in horror as the god's he revered were shot down.

Dagon laughed maniacly at the slaughter of the gods who had damned him.

Khat'ak rushed towards the battlefield. The others followed him. Dreg with his hammer, Vella with her bow, Arakna with his daggers. Khat'ak with his power and raw determination. Dremora patrols burst from the city. Khat'ak met the first one head on. He grabbed his deadric chainsaw. With one hand he held the saw with the other he directed his magicka.

"Hold fast and attack dreg cover my back, Vella hang back and snipe the bastards Arakna on my right flank Sera stay to the back!"

Arakna was a little fearful.

"There are so many" he said.

Dreg smirked.

"Bah let them come then they shall be shamed that they made it this far and had not the legs to run and return to a glorified cowards praise. From this slaughter there will be no heroes, no villains only men and the imperfection therein. Listen to me boy and you too ladies oh and Khat'ak. Do not fight as if your life depends on it, fight like your brother's depends on it, like your world rests on your shoulders, you are not expendable do not let each other die let your vision go red and your heart cold and destroy every last one of them hold nothing back, if death smiles at you laugh like a madman, hold nothing back but your blood!"

Khat'ak buried his saw in the gut of the lead dremora then fired a magicka blast that blew him off the blade and carried through taking out two dremora. Then he swung the saw in an arc infront of him decapitating one dremora and slitting the throats of two others. A dremora took that oppurtunity to sneak up behind khat'ak and attack him but was interupted by Dreg's hammer coming down on his head.

Khat'ak looked his friend in the eye.

"Thank you brother"

Dreg ducked a swipe from an other dremora and swung his hammer breaking the demon's clavicle. Then he thrust the shaft of the hammer into the dremora's gut, causing him to hunch over. Then he swung the hammer vertically upwards breaking the dremora's neck, crushing his skull and knocking him clean off his feet.

"No problem."

Khat'ak fired one more energy blast into a crowd of six dremora killing three of them and severing the left arm of another. Arakna stabbed on dremora in the gut then used the dagger as leverage to leap over the dremora's shoulder and in the process pull the dagger free and then stab the dremora in the throat. Arakna kicked the gurgling demon to the ground and chucked the dagger over his shoulder at a charging dremora, hitting him centre of the face. The dremora fell to his knees Arakna backflipped backwards grabbed the dagger, pulled it free and sidestepped an attack from an another dremora. He spun and slit it's throat, nearly taking it's head off. Vella stood at the back firing arrow after arrow and hitting every target. She saw two dremora heading for Arakna she pulled her bow string back as far as it could go and fired. The arrow soared straight through the first dremora's face and hit the second one behind him. Then she grabbed another from her quiver and fired at a Dremora about to attack Dreg.

Khat'ak screamed and punched the first dremora through the chest and then punched him in the face launchuing him off his fist. Then he thrust his elbow backwards, stricking a dremora's gut and maing him burst into flames. Then he crossed both his arms over his chest and fired at two atttacking from his sides. He sidestepped another attack and took the dremora's head off with his saw. Khat'ak looked the last one in the eye. His white aura causing him to illuminate the area around him. Khat'ak gestured towards the dremora

"BRING IT!"

The dremora burst forth and Khat'ak rushed him andd grabbed his throat and threw him into the air and fired a full power energy blast through his gut. Then as the body fell he jumped and sliced it in two.

The devines that were left and had decided not to attack the spire watched in awe as these beings slaughtered countless dremora.

"They may be of use to us, they should be protected above all else. Lets join the attack. Protect the mortals!" shouted Talos At once talos in his dragon armour appeared on the battlefield with his mighty sword and slaughtered dremora after dremora.

Dreg was fighgting bravely but it was obvious he was tiring. Khat'ak decided to help him. Then a huge dremora rakynaz blocked his path.

Dreg was tiring. He swung his hammer loosely and struck a dremora but one managed to get up behind him. Khat'ak didn't get there in time.

"Dreg no!"

Dreg yelled and fell to his knees with a deadric dagger in his back. He reached for it but couldn't touch it to pull it out. Dreg pulled a shortblade from his boot and began franticly swinging it about. He took a dremora's head off and stabbed another. A dremora charged him and knocked him to the ground. Khat'ak blew the Rakynaz away with a magicka blast. Then he ran to Dreg. He blew the dremora away from him with another blast of magicka. He knelt down to Dreg.

"Dreg c'mon you can pull through this, you've had worse, Dreg c'mon you're a Nord, Nord's don't give up. Please Dreg Please!"

Vella and Arakna had caesed their fighting and watched.

Dreg spat up blood all over his armour.

"guess I was too busy covering your back I forgot about my own. Khat'ak I am honoured to have died fighting at your side, as a Nord as a man I wouldn't have it any other way. Good bye…. Brother" with those final words Dreg Van Islief faded into the abyss.

Khat'ak looked to the sky and yelled. More dremora were closing in. He ran into the forray and blew half of them to hell with one blast and sawed another in half, rage fueling his every motion. Arakna and Vella fought harder aswell.

Then a dark hatred filled Khat'ak. He began to glow brighter. Then he began to levitate into the air.

"He wont die in vain"

His armour slowy begun to disintegrate. Dremora devine and mortal alike stopped and stared. Suddenly he exploded in a bright flash of white energy.

Dagon watched from his viewpoint atop the dread spire

"The key" he whispered

Khat'ak's naked soul began to harden and create for itself a new form this one far purer than it's predecessor. His mortal form. His blonde chin lnegth hair was regrown, his white flesh, his muscular physique. And over his body was forged a great armour that would be the subject of legend and stories for centuries to come. Then he screamed in what sounded like agony. And another huge explosion ripped through the battlefield. Vella dn Sera feared the worst then a huge laughter erupted from the spire.

"Hahahahahaa the fool blew himself apart, too much power for you ahaahahaaaaa"

Then from the smoke a hug epair of white feathered wings appeared and there floated a man in a white suit of armour with golden rims around the joints and wrists.

"Khat'ak?"

Khat'ak came to a rest on the ground and took of his helmet. To reveal his long golden hair.

" you may call me Khat'ak no longer from today forth I reclaim my real name…..Halon Gardock"

he outstreched his arms and every dremora on the battlefield burst into white flames.

" I am neither mortal nor immortal neither deadra nor Devine I am the one who will destroy you! It's over Dagon I've come for you!"

TO

BE

CONTINUED…..


	17. Chapter 17

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 17

Domine Dagon

Dagon sat in awe of Halon's power. He felt something building within him, something he was unaccustomed too.

"Is this fear?" He whispered.

He stared at the winged being below him his fear mounting and slowly becoming anger.

" I am neither mortal nor immortal neither deadra nor Devine I am the one who will destroy you! It's over Dagon I've come for you!" Halon shouted.

Dagon stood and shouted.

"You want me? You dare challenge me! Then attack abomination do your worst!"

Halon flexed his wings and soared through the air. He fired a half power magicka blast into the tower. The tower reflected it back it him. Halon barrel rolled under the blast and brought out his sword and reflected another one. The blast flew back at the spire and hit the other half of the city that wasn't destroyed.

Halon hovered in the air. His back was turned to Dagon.

"he dares to turn his back on me!"

Dagon jumped from the spire and attempted to land on Halon's back and slice his throat.

Halon smiled. He thrust his hand up into the air and struck dagon in the chin. He was sent hurtling miles into the air. Halon flew up after him till they were both paralel then he turned around and locked his arms with dagon's. Then he raced towards the ground. Dagon began to yell.

"No crazy fool you'll kill us both!"

Halon laughed and let Dagon go. The daedra lord plummeted and impacted the ground at a velocity that would rival the speed of one of Vella's arrows.

Dagon stood up and held his injured arm, he was bleeding. His eyes were crazed and red. He took to the air once more. He jumped and slashed at Halon to no avail. Halon grabbed the shaft of his axe and punched dagon in the gut. The demon hunched over and spat up blood. Then Halon grabbed the axe out of his grasp. It disintegrated. Then he punched Dagon in the face. Dagon was launched into the city wall.

Jyggalag had watched the whole thing.

"His power….it's immense more than my entire army combined!"

Even the madgod had been stunned to silence.

"Jyggy ya think he's….you know the "one"?"

Jygglag snapped back at the madgod.

"Don't be stupid there's no such thing. It's a myth and nothing more"

Sheogorath was unconvinced.

"I hate it when this shit happens"

Vella stood over Dreg's fallen body. She studied his wound. The dagger had penetrated deep into his neck and severed his spine. No healing magic could save him now. She began to pray for him, then remembered her gods were right behind her. She shouted to talos to come closer. He knelt beside her.

"He is beyoned this world now young one, I am sorry."

Vella turned to him.

"I know that it's his soul…will his soul be safe?"

Talos smiled.

"He fought bravely, for every last man woman and child, he died defending a man he called friend. He has earned his place at my side."

Vella began to cry then wrapped her arms around Talos' neck.

"Thank you." She said.

Meanwhile Dagon had recovered from his attack by Halon. He stared in fear at the beaing that hovered before him. He ahd white wings, wghite armour with golden runes and a golden aura.

"I cannot defeat you but I can imprison you again. TO HELL WITH YOU!"

Dagon opened an oblivion portal which sucked Halon Vella and Arkna in. Dagon laughed maniacly.

"Yes! I have won they will be trapped there for all eternity!"

Dagon was too busy with his little celebration, to notice that Halon had offered no resistance to his attack…he let it happen. He turned to talos and the devines.

"And now for you"

The portal opened onto the first plain Dagon thought of but dagon again didn't control his racing mind. The first place he thought of was his palace in the dealands, where the core of his weapon is hidden, if that is destroyed, his dread spire will be rendered defenceless.

Vella looked around and panicked.

"The portal, there are no others we're trapped here!"

Halon didn't even acknowledge her.

"Let's go" he said

Vella noticed Halon had already begun walking and opted to follow, Arakna followed also.

"This place, it is evil it's Dagon's realm is it not?" Arakna asked.

"it's called the deadlands where Mehrunes Dagon lord of destruction rules without opposition." Vella responded.

Halon stopped and pointed to the a huge spire that had just become visible behind a jagged rock.

"And that is his palace." Halon pointed towards a perfect copy of the Dread spire, but this one far older. It was in the centre of a narrow valley. Huge teeth like claws crested the top of each side of the valley and siege engines patrolled the top, around the top of the spire. Halon told them to follow him.

Arakna stopped,

"Do we even have a plan? There are siege engines and dremora in their thousands, you may be a godlike immortal being but we aren't, we will fall like fodder from a horses ass"

Halon pointed to them and spoke an incantation, Arakna and Vella became dremora.

"What has happened? What is this!"

"Relax it is purely aesthetic you can walk right in and meet me on the top floor."

Vella grabbed Halon's arm.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Halon smiled.

"To take care of the siege engines."

Vella let him go and he flew up into the air. Halon dawned his helmet and flew at breakneck speeds towards the first siege engine. The huge machine repsonded to his presence. It turned and fired a hail of flame. Halon telaported and appeared under the Siege engine, upside down he plunged his sword into it's underbelly and proceeded to run it's length and then released his sword and flew out the gap between it's legs. The machine stuttered for a minute then exploded. Halon flew down between two siege engiens and stood with his arm's folded. The siege engine's began to fire and Halon flipped upwards. The engines destroyed each other. Just then a fire bolt engulfed Halon and caused a huge explosion. The siege engine had seen his antics and fired when he had his back turned. The smoke cleared… Two huge white wings were the only thing visible which then curved back as a great yell was heard. Halon rushed through the air, wwith his sword at his side and flew in seconds right through the siege crawler. Then he summoned all his magicka and fired a massive energy balst into another leaving only one. Halon looked at the siege engine and then he yelled again. His aura beganj to expand. And everything within it started to burn. The aura began to extend towards the siege engine. It wasn't fast enough to evade. Dremora, daedra and everything Halon targeted was destroyed.

Arakna and vella stared in awe at their friend's power.

"Six siege engines and he plays with them, Dagon clearly has no hope of victory, bahaha we may win yet!"

Arakna and vella continued onto the palace. While Halon provided a distraction. Thousands of Dremora rose from the ground and poured out of the few arms extending from the palace.

Halon smiled behind hiss helmet and held his sword in a defensive pattern infront of him. Three Dremora launched themselves at Halon. Halon slashed the air so fast it sent a shockwave hurtling at them that cut twenty seven of them in half. Nine lines of dremora dropped dead. Six rose from the ground and encircled Halon. Halon slashed the gut of the dremora to his right. The demon hunched over. Halon ran at him placed a foot on his back and jumped out of the circle. In mid iar he turned and threw a fire spell that wiped all six of them out. As he landed he thrust his elbow back and knocked a dremora into a crowd of seven others. Then he turned around holding his balde backwards and slashed the throat of the dremora attacking his back and then he thrust his backwards pointing blade back into another dremora.

"So what a few hundred of you and one of me and what's the score? 35 to oh nill? I expect this from Malacath not the arsewipes of Dagon"

A dremora yelled a battlecry and rushed him. Halon ducked under his slice and kicked the blade out of his hand. As it came back down he kicked it and it hurtled through the dremora, cutting him in two. Then he grabbed the arm of another rdremora behind him. He twisted the arm and freed the blade then kicked him out of his grasp. Halon spread his wings and flew through the air with both his sword and the Dremora sword. He decapitated score's of dremora and dodged slices and stabs. Finally he landed rapidly, rolled and regained his balance then he took the dremora blade and chucked at the first dremora that caught his eye. The blade impaled him to another dremora then both fell flat on top of each other. Halon primed two huge energy blasts in his hands. He chucked it at the horde and the whole of his side of the valley was engulfed in flame. Suddenly a loud rumbling was heard as Halon's side of the valley collapsed in a huge landslide blocking entrance to the front gate of the palace and thus covering the backs of Vella and Arakna.

"Seems I a m the victor today Dagon, but don't worry we'll be able to see the war through to completion very soon." Said Halon as he began to fly once more upto the top of the spire. He could sense no magicka off of the spire meaning it lacked the reflective capabilities of the dread spire. Halon began to gather all the energy he had. He channeled the magicka into his hands and released a pure fire spell in the form of a beam. The spire's wall began to melt and then exploded inwards.

Halon entered through his custom made door. Arakna had just entered through the door and just as well too their desguise spell had worn off. Six dremora gaurded the huge throne room. Where the huge sigil stone was kept. The room was huge. Halon took it in. it was exactly like Dagon's throne room in Cyrodill. The huge sigil stone and the torches and everythign was precisely replicated. All except for the guards, only a few dremora guarded it. Halon outstretched both arms and all the dremora in the room burst into flames then he prepared to fire at the sigil stone, when he was brought to his knees. His head was pounding. He began to hear voices.

" NO PLEASE I DON'T KNOW!"Shouted one

"Yes you do and unless you don't want this to end you will tell me where that weapon is hidden, Malacath!"

"If I knew I would tell you I do not" shouted Malacath.

"YOU _DO_ KNOW AND YOU _WILL _TELL ME!"

Malacath screamed in agony. Halon began to make out images. He saw Dagon torturing Malacath. He was sucking out a white fluid from Malacath's mouth and Spider deadra were feasting on Malacath's flesh.

"That white fluid is my soul essence" said an unheard voice.

Halon turned and saw a man with a white beard in white robes. His eyes were pure white, like those of a blind man.

"I am Trinimac, the original Ninth devine before the mighty Talos. I was devoured by Boethia and as a result this twisted conflicted being, named Malacath was born. However I knew my fate and I also knew yours Halon Gardock. I saw everything before it unfolded. And so I vowed to stop it. I built a weapon and hid it on your world, it is a white blade made from the tears and blood of both Daedra and Devine's and it was sealed by the raw power of the void. It requires a certain wielder. A chosen one. That person is you Halon. Take my weapon and avenge my fallen brothers and sisters. It is hidden in your realm below mounds of dirt and rubble and ash. The Alyieds once before tried to tunnel down to take it but I anticipated this aswell and they were wiped out by a cataclysm. Set in motion by Mephala. I know things seem bad, they seem dire and dismal but so did the fianl days before victory in my war with the deadra initially. I promise you that although things are bad now the night is darkest just before the dawn and from this darkest dawn shall rise a new eternity, an eternity of peace with you as it's creator. Go forth Halon Gardock, go and bring peace to the realms. Bu tI warn you Halon Gardock there will be blood and death before the day is done"

With that the image faded. Halon awoke to Vella screaming for him to get up as she battled dremora. Halon struggled to his feet. Then his vision flashed and images of his friends suffering flashed past. He heard memories.

"There will be blood before the end Halon. This what happens when you defy a god Khat'ak!"

Halon didn't notice The dremora aiming at him but Arakna did. Arakna took the shot for Dagon, through the heart. Haoln awoke from his violent visions and threw a fire spell at the archer that had shot him. and ran to Arakna's side.

"Arakna I.. I'm sorry I..I-"

Arakna cut him off.

" Make it count, you hear me you make it count." With that the Argonian shut his eyes and Vella again wept.

She screamed his name.

"Arakna come back please, no your too young we need you no don't go come back goddamn you!"

She pounded his chest.

Halon grabbed her arm and held her close. She wept on his shoulder and Halon brought his huge wings round to shield them. Halon wept too a lone tear traced his perfect flesh. Then Vella rose and looked at the sigil stone. Halon rose also. He took one look grabbed Vella's arm and spread his wings, he fired a massive magicka blast. Then he brought his wings down to shield Vella. The core began to shatter and explode then a massive explosion ripped through the dread spire. The realm began to destabilise and the deadlands ceased to be. Halon and Vella were transported back to Cyrodill.

Jygglag knelt before dagon and even at that he was still heights with him.

"Tell me where your library is Jygglag!"

Jygglag was not eager to empower his sworn enemy.

"You started greymarch you cast the deciding vote, I wouldn't help you if my realm depended on it." Dagon tried to strike Jygglag but Jygglag caught his fist.

"DON'T DO IT JYGGY HE'S BIGGER THAN YOU!" Exclaimed sheogorath who had been tied to the wall and was being beaten by Dremora.

Then Jygglag stood and looked down upon Dagon.

"Okay so bang goes that theory, well before ya put him through a wall COULD YA AT LEAST GET ME DOWN!"

Sheogorath grimaced as a dremora kicked his groin.

"Hey I need to use those!"

Dagon broke Jygglag's hold and smashed him into the wall.

"Broken like one of your little toy soldiers, TAKE THEM AWAY!"

The dremora cut Sheogorath down and carried Jygglag out.

"Sheogorath turned to Jygglag and said.

"Some hero _you_ turned out to be"

Talos and the other devines along with sera had occupied a cell in the dread spire. They were rendered powerless by shakles placed on them by Dremora Rakynaz.

Juts then an explosion ripped the wall apart and Halon appeared. Sera shot upwards and ran to him jumping into his arms. He didn't respond to her verbally, He mearly hugged her tightly. He and the devines escaped he spire but Jygglag and his wayward companion were still locked up.

The dremora deposited Jyggalg in his own cell. He had become separated from the madgod and hadn't seen where he was taken. He reveleed in the mibegotten peace. Then reality struck back. He needed to escape but his shackles stopped him.

"could this possibly get any worse!"

"Hey Jyggy shouted an agonisingly familiar voice.

"Oh god no" Jygglag said.

"looks like we're gonna be cellmates, care to drop the soap?"

Jygglag looked at sheogorath and he could have sworn steam was escaping his head.

"Okay…. I'll drop the soap then. The madgod replied.

"I am cursed, there are no two ways about it, I am fucking cursed." Said Jygglag.

To

Be

Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Darkest Dawn

Chapter 18

The Knight is darkest…

Halon landed and dropped Sera on her feet Talos and the other surviving divines landed beside him. Khat'ak took a long loo over what was left of Nirn. Every time he looked he saw death but now his eyes saw nothing and his heart saw all.

"What did we do wrong Sera, why couldn't I save them all?"

The world burned. The sky was on fire, the grass was dead. White gold tower once a symbol of civility, ingenuity and perseverance now stood as a dreadful bleak reminder of just how easily it can crumble. Halon looked to the bodies that littered the area outside the imperial city.

"I'm sorry, I failed you but I will not fail again." Halon flew into the air and abandoned the group.

Halon knew exactly what had to be done. He wore a look in his eyes, a look that Talos knew too well in his years as an emperor.

"HALON NO!" Vella shouted

Talos stopped her from following him. He grabbed her arm.

"He has to go on his own, this is something he has to do alone."

Vella watched him fade into the distance.

_I need an army to distract Dagon and I know of only one place to get one and if I have to sacrifice my soul again to protect this world then so be it. _Halon Thought.

Dagon slammed his fist on his throne. Then he hung his head. To the untrained eye he would appear to be crying but his daedra knew, all to well that this was laughter so sadistic it could freeze the blood of any foe.

"Yes you fly, Khat'ak, fly as far as you wish but you can't escape my gaze, if only you knew, the source of my wisdom is within your very midst"

Halon landed in the town of Bravil. The walls had crumbled and it was surrounded by a river of blood. Halon walked past the tarnished wooden habitats that had surrendered to the embrace of eternity. He came to a rotting statue of a woman.

"As fate would have you named, so too has it had it you preserved, lucky old lady or should I call you Night Mother."

The statue twisted and contorted and the woman became emaciated and warped. A trapdoor appeared at the foot of the wraith. Halon entered unto the Night Mother's crypt.

"Who dares disturbed my slumber on this the darkest of nights?"

Halon, required not torch, he let his aura of white light his way. I stand before you phantom to ask your assistance. The world is crumbling, the time of man is ending, hell has invaded an immortal presence we cannot defeat, we need your assistance, your children let him be risen unholy matron, give him flesh to give you soul, give him fire to light our darkness and give him steel to rend our foes. Night mother… release Sithis!"

The shadows started to move. A maniacal laughter was heard then an agonised wail as flesh was stolen from the living and formed from the spirits of the dead. As woe gave rise to it's dreadful embodiment, The skies over Bravil darkened. Lightning blew the top of the sanctum off and the town began to crumble. Halon was forced to take flight. He hovered over the town. Plumes of black smoke drifted up from Bravil. Then they filtered back down and cleared. The small remaining column took the form of a cape that hung on the back of a tall man with a jet black hood and chrome armour, his eyes were blood red like the runes that covered his armour.

"I am woe, I am despair, I am the void, I am shadow, I… am… Sithis"

The man spoke in a voice that sounded like thousands of men all shouting at once. The man walked out of the Night mother's sanctum. A single red rose, that grew beside the statue, wilted and turned to ash as Sithis walked past. The dark figure came to the burning corpse strewn bridge of Bravil, originally made of wood but rebuilt with stone before the crisis. Sithis waved his hand and all the woe in the area and the dark energy, the tarnished flesh rose. The energy became soldiers. First two then four then eight then sixteen and it grew from there. The army was massive and obscured completely in shadow. They were not as tall as Sithis and they weren't armoured. They wielded weapons that glowed with a blood red aura. Sithis himself stood at the head of the army. He wielded a black sword called Shadow's Edge.

"Name me not in light and name me not in death for death is but a rite of passage, the prerequisite for entry unto my kingdom and Light is the foe and shadow is victory, to shadow we march!"

Halon studied the army before him.

"Of all the wraiths, spirits and demons that have fallen to me, none fill me with such woe as these dark beings and yet these wrathful obsidian souls are the tools with which peace must be returned? Clearly times are far darker than I had first thought."

The army marched forth to the imperial city. Dagon's tyrannical hegemony was coming to an abrupt end.

Talos, Arkay, Stendarr Mara and Zenithar stood beside Vella and Sera. Vella hadn't spoken since Halon had left. Talos walked over to Vella and stood beside her as they looked over the tarnished Cyrodillic landscape.

"He knows what he's doing you know, he will be fine"

Vella smiled in appreciation of Talos' efforts to make her feel better.

"It's not him I'm worried about it's that spire, Dagon's so powerful how can we defeat him without an army?"

Talos smiled and put his hand on Vella's shoulder.

"Child, do you really think that your savoir would just fly off randomly during an apocalypse to clear his head? no he is raising an army, to combat that monster head on well he searches for what he is really looking for."

Vella was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He had a look in his eyes when he left a look I've seen all to often in my time as a general, he knows what needs to be done and he fears it but there is nothing he fears more than walking away and surrendering all he holds dear, to the enemy."

Vella fought back tears.

"That too is a look I saw once or twice in my time as a mortal, You love him, don't you?"

Vella gasped then nodded.

"I can sense he feels the same way, your bond is unspoken and in many cases, that is the strongest kind of bond there is. But beware just as you empower him so too can you weaken him. You are his greatest strength and also his greatest weakness. Just as he will sacrifice for you, you must sacrifice for him that is the way of things. The real question is have you the strength to do what is required to defeat this menace can you save Halon from his greatest foe? Can you save him from himself?"

Vella dried her eyes and stood straight.

"I can"

Talos smiled.

"Then this battle is already won, Dagon just doesn't know it."

Sera overheard Vella and Talos talking. Here eyes glowed black and she hissed. Nobody knew who she really was and nobody ever would until it was far too late.

"Good work Sera, now return to me that we may lure the lamb to the slaughter"

Sera stood up and walked towards the city. Nobody saw her leave.

Halon's army marched over the west weald towards the Imperial city. The army stopped at the ravine that used to be Lake Rumare and Sithis walked out in front of the army.

"My brethren, this force alone will not stand against fire, we require greater strength. Bend the shadows, purge the light from every orifice and bring force the force of woe"

The dark energies surrounding the city took form and soon the army of hundreds grew to thousands and then tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions.

Talos and the rest of the group watched as a shadow spread out around the city.

"Ha, he did it he amassed an army,"

"And it wasn't as difficult as I first perceived."

Vella turned to see Halon walking out of the shadows behind them. She ran and hugged him tightly.

"How did you come up with an army so quickly?" Vella asked

"I prayed to the Night Mother, that army is the army of Sithis, made of the very woe that Dagon created. They should provide a nice distraction where is Sera?"

The group looked around, each one coming to the same conclusion.

Halon flew off towards the dread spire.

"SERA!"

Sitting at the throne of darkness in a spire of dread, Dagon laughed. Sera sat upon his lap massaging his chest and kissing his neck.

"Yes Khat'ak come save your wife, I'm sure she's dieing to see you !"


End file.
